They, Themselves, and I
by Jordan Mar
Summary: Complete! Currently working on sequel number 2. The last chapter is so cute!
1. Be Aware

**_They, Themselves, and I_**

**_Chapter One: Be Aware_**

"Yes!" I did it! I finally beat that blasted Errol! Gone for good! Now Jak and Daxter can live in peace and harmony. Maybe there's still hope for him and Keira. And Daxter and Tess will definitely hook up. "What's this?" I watched in horror as I saw Jak and Ashlynn, KISSING! I couldn't actually see it, but Daxter had that obnoxious grin on his face again. I threw the controller down. "Screw it!" I was happy that I beat the game, but rather disappointed that my favorite couple didn't hook up. I walked away and shut the door to my bedroom.

_I'm so obsessed with this game, _I thought. I lie down and stare at the ceiling. _What if I'm too obsessed? _I turn on the radio and heard one of my favorite songs. It was Ryan Cabrera singing _True. _I actually had a dream about Jak walking around with this song playing and meeting up with Keira at the end and kissing. _I AM obsessed!_ I shut off the light and turn on my side. _If I were there, those two wouldn't have a choice but to hook up. Heck, If I had to, I'd make them! _I couldn't stop thinking about it. This is so unfair! They were meant to be! Not Jak and Ashlynn! Furious, I jump out of bed and stomp around for a bit. _I have to get myself together…_

I pause. A wild grin spread across my face. _Torn didn't have anybody. Keira didn't have anybody. No! No, no, no, no, NO! They shouldn't be together. _By know I had begun to think that I was insane for thinking so deeply about this. It was almost as if I thought they were real. What if they were? _Stop it! They're not real…. Although it wouldn't be that bad if Torn and Keir- NO! They aren't! _Yep, I'd lost it. I finally calmed down and lay back on my bed.

Phew. I thought I would never come back again! This is out of control… Or is it? _That's it! _I shut off everything in my room, even the radio. I lay back on the bed and concentrated. _They're not real. They're not real! THEY'RE NOT REAL! _Now I knew I was insane. I was practically screaming at myself! This had to stop. I finally rolled over and shut my eyes. I drifted off into a light sleep. I silently sung the words to myself, trying to get the fact through my head; they're not real. "They're not real. They don't exist. The- Jak looks cu- THEY'RE NOT REAL! Phew!"

The next day at school was a living nightmare. I overheard some other boys reviewing how "wonderful" it was that Jak finally got hooked up with a babe. _Ashlynn is not a babe. She's a thief! _I turn in fury and begin to tell them. "You are out of your minds! Jak was meant to be with Keira!" I suddenly realize who I was talking to. It was my old "pal" John. We used to talk about Jak and Daxter all of the time… In the fourth grade. "Well then!" he exclaimed. "If it isn't Jordan-the-Jak-Fan!" I blush thinking of how things used to be between us. Before Ashlynn came along _our _relationship was better, not that we had any of course. It was always constant reviewing of the facts and basics of the game. Yeah, things were a lot better without _her._

He cocked his head back and laughed. I walk away and continue to gather my books. _God, he's so immature! But look who's talking. He never would have said those things if you hadn't have been eaves dropping! _The image of him laughing at me played over and over again in my head. I never wanted to talk to him again. Not if he liked Ashlynn.

"Ah! Home Sweet Home!" I immediately ran through the halls to my cramped bedroom. It was much too small for a teenager like myself, but still, it proved satisfactory as a sleeping quarters and a personal getaway. The first thing that I always do when I get home is empty out my pockets. The sound of washing quarters and passed notes aren't my idea of a good nights sleep. Next thing on the list: homework. I sat down at my "desk" and started my math. _Sometimes I wish that all I had to do for homework is to enjoy myself with the sweet sound of kicking someone else's butt on videogames! _I suddenly remember earlier that morning when John laughed at me for being so obsessed with Jak and Keira. Without thinking, I continue to scribble on my paper. _What does he know about match making! If he wants those two to be together, then screw him! I mean, look at them! Sure they both like to kick butt on the battlefield, but Jak and Keira have known each other longer. If it weren't for Daxter… _I look back down at my paper. There was a gaping hole in the middle. _Good thing it's not due 'til Friday! _I crumpled it up into my hands and toss it into the waste basket.

_Forget the homework, time to play some Jak 3! _I ran to the living room and gather the Playstation into my arms. As I was hooking it up, I suddenly remembered that I had already beaten the game! _Oh well, that's what the other memory card is for! _I pulled out the second memory card and slid it in. All of the cords and do-hickeys were plugged into place. Time to rock! Leaper-lizards, dune-buggies, blaster guns, oh yeah! This is definitely the life for me! I drew out the controllers and began to destroy everything in sight. _This makes good therapy! _I didn't know how long I had been playing by the time I had first beaten Errol, but I figured it must have been at least an hour. So I continued to play. Finally, when I had found the so called "mighty precursors", I checked the clock. "6 HOURS!" It was already ten o'clock! _I AM addicted to this game. _I shut off the lights and sat down on my bed. My time telling instincts were usually better than that. As I started to get undressed, I heard a tap on my window. Being paranoid about every little noise in the night, I froze and listened for another tap. There it is again! This time, someone called. "Hey, Kid. Are you awake?" I shook my head in disbelief. _Daxter! _I put my clothes back on and proceeded to my window. With a few clicks and slides, the window flew open. And sure enough, there he was, in the flesh, well, something.

"Hi!" he said, and held out his hand. "I'm Daxter! But you probably know that already!" My mouth was hanging wide open. I held out my hand to shake his. It was real. "S'matter?" he asked, noticing my face. We sat in silence waiting for my next move. "Wh-what are y-you doing here?" Daxter had jumped down on the floor and started to walk around the bedroom. "Nice place… Uh." He looked at me and scratched his head. "Jordan," I finished. He snapped his finger and winked at me. "Yeah, Jordan! I knew that. But back to your question. Ya' see, we've been watching you for a couple of weeks. Samos was just curious about other worlds, so he 'stumbled' into yours! We called him crazy for awhile, but then found out about that video game. We eventually became interested and sat down and listened. As watched from this weird portal like thing, we found a lot of kids playing it, but we were particularly interested about what you had to say about it."

He stopped and turned around to meet my eyes. I was shocked. "You read my mind!" I exclaimed. "But I thought that you guys weren't real!" He shook his head and continued. "We're as real as you! Anyway, we know you don't like it here. Why don't you come with us and, you know, answer some questions for the curious log-noggin." I thought for awhile. _Yes! They ARE real! Say yes! Say yes! _I straightened up and whispered! "Yes! I'll come. But can you give me an hour of so to get ready?" Daxter shook his head and climbed out the window. "We'll be waiting at the… The?" He paused to think of the landmark. "How 'bout the fairgrounds?" I suggested, seeing he was having trouble with navigating. He snapped his finger again and scurried off. "Yes!" I said again, and began to hop-skip around the room. "I'm as good as gone!"

It's finally happened! I started to pack all of my basic everyday needs: hairbrush, toothbrush, another change of clothes, my favorite book, a notepad to write down everything I see, _Jak 3_, a picture of my baby brother… All of a sudden, it didn't seem like such a good idea to runaway anymore. _I'm leaving my family… _The thought of never seeing them again made me sick to my stomach. _And Michael! He may live in Texas but he's still your boyfriend! _I snatch the picture of me and him off the top shelf. A small tear dropped to the floor. _I'll never forget the day he left. Him telling me that he would be back again one day, giving me a beautiful necklace, trading our phone numbers. _I grasped the necklace around my neck. I hadn't taken it off since he gave it to me. Then I remembered, _Mom has a cell phone. _Being careful to wake her and my brothers, I sneak into the bedroom and unhook it from the charger. _I can still call him! _I tucked it neatly away in my pack.

After all of my things were put away, I started to focus on my look. _What if we're going into the Wasteland? _My long hair certainly would defiantly get in the way. I summoned all of my courage and went to the bathroom. A pair of scissors was laid on the sink. I picked them up and began to butcher my hair. Finally, it got to a point to where it looked like a supermodel that wanted to stand out. It actually looked better than I thought it would, considering that I wasn't a hair stylist. Then there was the matter of weapons. _I can't go without a weapon! _Thinking quickly, I grabbed a long knife from the kitchen counter, just in case there was an attack.

_That's it. I'm ready. _I had 15 minutes to spare, just enough time to get to the fairgrounds. _Wait! I forgot about the city curfew! The police are everywhere at about this hour. _I paced the room thinking of how I would sneak past security. When all of my plans proved to fail, I sat down on the bed. I was already late to meet Daxter. _Jak would know what to do. Like the time he went down in the sewers… _"That's it!" I whispered. I climbed out the window and stood on the porch. The sewers were just big enough for me to crouch down in. Sure it would be nasty, but what did I have to lose? I ran down the street being cautious about the police. When I rounded the corner, the ditch came into plain view. I slid into the murky water and got down on my hands and knees. The chill was intense, but there was no going back now. Every time the pipe ended I held my breath and peaked up above the ground. When the coast was clear, I ran to the next passageway and proceeded through the pipes. Finally, I reached the fairgrounds. Since no one thought the fairgrounds were fun during the winter, my chances of getting caught by the police were slim to none. I crawled out of the ditch and passed through the large gateway.

I decided to check the track since it was the only clearing in the fair. Sprinting down the fairgrounds made me happy. Chasing my little brothers around the fairgrounds like wild geese. The smell of fresh Tennessee hot dogs and hamburgers. _I'm gonna' miss this place. It's the only place I ever had fun! _I lingered around for awhile, reminiscing on old memories. Then I remembered that I was supposed to meet Daxter. When I reached the stadium, the doors were open. _Yep, he's definitely here. _I passed through the large door and entered the track. There in the middle was Daxter, looking like a lost puppy. I giggled at his funny expression. His tail was in between his legs and his ears were drooping. But they soon perked up when he heard me laugh. "I thought I would never find this place!" he complained. "I was afraid one of those little dune buggies were gonna' hit me!" I shook my head and corrected him. "We don't call them dune buggies, we call them cars." He looked confused at first, but forgot about it in a few seconds.

After a minute or two of silence, I finally spoke again. "What are we waiting on?" Daxter turned around and answered. "That slow-poke Jak, that's what!" He soon forgot about the cars and fairgrounds and began to complain again. "I quote, 'I'll only be gone a second, Dax. I just want to explore!'" I rolled my eyes and began to rub my foot in the dirt. "I'm gonna' miss this old track." Daxter looked up at me and tilted his head. "Why? I thought you hated it here." I looked around and smiled. "I don't _hate _it. It's just that this place needs adventure! This track is the only place I got it. This is why I wanted to meet you here, so I could remember the good old times." I stopped for a moment and pointed at the stands. "That's where I almost broke my leg trying to pet the horses when they were racing." Daxter laughed and commented on the statement. "You're just as bad as Jak for-…"

"Getting stung by wumpbees on his ninth birthday?" I interrupted. He stared at me in awe for knowing one of their most hilarious secrets. "How'd you know that?" he asked, still in a daze. "It was on the game," I answered casually, trying to hide the least bit of interest. "Do you know anything else about us?" This time, there was a touch of fear in his voice, afraid of having his own personal thoughts used against him. I turned around to where my back was facing him and replied. "Yes," I taunted. "But I'll make sure it stays with me!" He let out a sigh of relief and continued to watch for Jak. But after a few minutes, I started to get bored. A wicked grin spread across my face. I sat down and removed my pack. As I pulled out its contents, Daxter became curious and started to look at all of my stuff. Finally, I found the cell phone. _Beep, beep, boop, beep, boop, boop, beep!_ "What ARE you doing?" he nosed. I pushed the send button and put the phone up to my ear. "Making a prank call." After a few rings, a groggy voice answered. "_Hulloh?" _said the half-asleep teen. _Time for some fun! _"Hi!" I practically yelled into the phone, causing the person to groan. "Jordan, is that you?" he exclaimed, wondering what in the world I was calling him for, especially this late at night. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you snored." It sounded so sweet and so innocent, but John wasn't buying it. Daxter kept on running his hand across his throat, trying to tell me to knock it off, but still I kept on. "You can go back to sleep, I'll just listen. Here, I'll sing you a lullaby! _Hush little baby don't say a word, Momma's gonna' buy you a mocking bird!_" By then Daxter had started to crack up. John hung up, and I lost interest. Daxter was still laughing. When he finally stopped, he wiped a tear from his eye and sat up. I dusted off my backside and put away all of my things.

A faint hum came from the far side of the fairgrounds. Then the noise became louder and louder. A trail off dust could be seen in the distance. We sat up and watched as Jak pulled up on a rather nice looking motorcycle. When he pulled up, he screeched to a halt just inches away from Daxter's face. Being the cowardly Ottsel that he was, he recoiled back and hid behind my leg for dear life. I rolled my eyes and stepped aside. "What are you doing riding one of _those _things! They're the enemy!" yelled Daxter, suddenly remembering almost being hit by cars. Jak too rolled his eyes and climbed off the vehicle. "'Cause they're cool," he answered, a touch of casualty in his voice. I watched as he strode up to me and picked up the scared Ottsel. He was even _more _magnificent in person! His Wastelander clothing fit him perfectly under his armor that he had recovered from the desert in the third game, and his blondish-green hair was just as gravity defying as in the game. Muscles were visible just under his shoulders, and his height was almost a couple of feet taller than me, maybe more. He sat Daxter upon his right shoulder and turned his attention back to me. "So," he began, stretching his arms from loss of comfort from riding on the motorcycle. "What's your name?" I stood for a moment, still in my trance. A couple seconds later, I snapped back to reality and answered. "J-Jordan!" I stammered, still in disbelief that I was talking to _the _Jak.

He smiled warmly at me and extended his arm. "Jak Mar. Nice place ya' got here, Jordan. Can't get anything like this in Haven." I stared at him for a moment before I realized that he was trying to shake my hand. Daxter suddenly noticed my sudden lack of movement and decided to be nosey. "Jak! Put away your gun, you're scarin' her!" Jak reached for his gun, but I stopped him. "No! I'm not afraid of it! I think it's awesome! Scatter Shot, Blaster Mode, Vulcan Fury, Peace Maker!" I stopped and held a pose as if I were holding the gigantic weapon. "Aim and fire! One less Metal Head in the world and I'm not cryin'!" I froze, suddenly remembering that I wasn't alone. Shades of red and pink covered my face as I slowly lowered my imaginary gun and hung my head. Jak grinned and turned his head towards Daxter. "Samos was right. We might make somethin' out of her yet!"

They didn't seem to be laughing, so I undid my ridiculous pose. "Hey, Jak," I said. He turned around and continued to smile. "So you like my world, huh?" He nodded and looked back at the motorcycle. "But I don't understand, why doesn't anything hover here?" he asked, obviously confused by the lack of technology. I smiled, thinking of how cool it must be to fly around all the time. "We're not THAT smart," I finally answered. We stood in an embarrassing silence until Daxter, of course, broke the ice. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go back to Haven!" My eyes lit up as the thought of running away to another world filled my mind. _I'm finally leaving! _But then I looked around. "But how do we get there?" Jak and Daxter looked at each other and winked. Then Jak looked at me and answered my question. "You see," he began. "We didn't exactly land here when we teleported to your world. We landed in this place called Texas."

My heart leaped with joy. I hadn't seen Michael in over three years, and the worst part was that he wouldn't come back for another eight! "So we have to travel my foot and whatever else we can take." He paused and waited for me to say something against it. Instead, I totally agreed. "Cool! I've always wanted to go to Texas! Is anyone else coming?" And by that I meant Keira. This was my chance to make the connection. Jak nodded yes. "Ashlynn, Samos, Torn, Tess, and Keira."

My heart sank as soon as he said Ashlynn. She would only make things worse. But at least Keira was still coming. "Well, where are they?" Jak shrugged and said, "I don't know, they said they wanted to explore too. We'll have to split up and search." _This is perfect! If I can find Keira first, I'll have the chance to talk to her about her feelings for Jak! _I smiled and picked up my pack.

We waved goodbye and headed out to search for the rest. As I left the track, I thought of how I would search the city. My watch said it was twelve o'clock, so I had to be quick. We had to leave by morning if I wanted to get out of here without being caught. My mom always wakes up at four, which didn't leave us much time. Again, I got down on my hands and knees and climbed through the sewers. Eeew! This time at the openings, I would look a little longer to see if I could spot Jak's friends. Having no luck at this part of the city, I decided to try the number one place that you would find Keira: a garage. My uncle owned a Toyota shop, so I decided to head that way. When my supply of sewer ran out, I had to hide behind cars and trucks that didn't have alarms. I finally reached the shop at about twelve thirty. The lights were on in one of the offices. I carefully peeked in, and sure enough, there was Keira.

She had different clothes on though, but still as pretty as ever. Her hair wasn't tied up any more, instead it flowed down her back gracefully. She had on a long-sleeved white shirt and mechanic's gloves. Her pants were now replaced with a pair of nice jeans and black boots to match. I tried my best not to surprise her, but it didn't work.

"Hello!" I whispered. She jumped and dropped the tool that she was holding. The spun around and looked around frantically. When she saw my eyes and my forehead peeking around the door, she let out a sigh of relief and shook her head. "Don't ever do that again!" she said in her normal sweet voice. I smiled and said, "Sorry! It's time to go. I'm Jordan. This is my uncle's shop. My family loves cars and trucks." She smiled back at me and followed me out the door.

When we were halfway down the street, I started to explain to her. "I've always wanted to live in your world. It looks so cool! When I first played the game, I didn't think that anything like that would happen to me, but now it will! After I beat the game _Jak 3_, I was kind of disappointed though. I still think you and Jak are the perfect couple." She seemed surprised. "You do?" a touch of hope in her voice. I nodded and reassured her. "Sure! Everyone does! Michael especially!" My hearts leaped again at the thought of seeing my sweetheart again. She grinned and taunted me. "You're boyfriend?" My expression went from happiness to embarrassment. "I guess you could say that." And we continued our journey back to the track.

When we arrived back at the track, Jak and Daxter had already found the others. Daxter huffed and scowled at me. "Where've you been? We've been waiting forever!" Jak rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We've only been waiting a couple of minutes." I checked my watch again. One o'clock. "We've gotta' hurry if we want a head start to Texas. The morning people will be out in just a few. Now which way?" I had no idea which way Texas was, so I searched the party for someone who did. While I'd been laughing at Daxter for being lost, I had forgotten that I myself didn't know much about navigating. Samos spoke up. "It's okay, we know the way from which we came." He pointed his staff to the back of the fairgrounds. Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder. "Well, let's get going!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and we began our travel to Texas. At first I wondered how we would ever get there, but after awhile, it didn't matter to me. Time was not the obstacle, the police and guards were. And as long as I have time to think of what I can do to get Jak and Keira together, time didn't matter.

When we reached the end of the fairgrounds, six leaper-lizards were waiting, tied neatly around a tree. I'd ridden a horse before, but would a leaper-lizard be any different? As Torn began to untie them, Ashlynn spoke. "I assume you know what these are?" She motioned for Torn to bring her one. He tossed her the reins and she caught them. She handed me one and saddled the other one. _I've ridden a horse before, but would a leaper-lizard be any different? _I stood in silence while everyone else climbed aboard their lizard. The auburn black lizard nudged my hand holding the reins. Daxter hopped on the back of Jak's leaper. "Are you coming or what?" My head snapped up from the reins and directly at Daxter. I shook my head and mounted myself upon the lizard.

"Whoa!" I mumbled, making sure not to make myself look like a fool. Once it was steady, I picked up the reins and held them just like I would a horse. _Seems familiar… _The leaper held its head back and cackled the strangest call I'd ever heard. It put one foot out in front and started to move. It seemed easy enough. I kicked its hips and it began to move faster. Soon, I was right behind Jak, who was in front of all the others. Riding a horse and riding a leaper-lizard were two totally different things, but I took to it like a pro. I urged the animal to go faster. Now I was in front of the gang. But Jak, of course, felt the need to be the leader. He kicked the leaper sharply and took the lead again. _Oh, it's on!_

Snapping and kicking the leaper seemed cruel, so a shortcut seemed like the next best thing. A small passageway was coming up. I put my hand on the back of the leapers head and shoved. It lowered its head and ducked under the trees. After a few more branches, the passage disappeared. I pulled back on the reins and turned around. The others were at least thirty feet behind me. With a sharp kick, the leaper took off again. Once I had the lead, I was never giving it back! Suddenly, I felt a warm fuzzy hand touch my back. As badly as it tickled, I dare not give in. Chills crawled up my spine as the hand continued to work its way up to my neck. At last, I caved. I pulled back on the reins and spun swiftly around. The leaper sensed danger and flung me off. As I hurtled towards the ground, I struck my hand out to meet the mystery culprit and knocked him off as well. _Crash! _That was all I heard before everything went black…

"Urghhh." The world around me was spinning. Faint shapes of orange and blue slowly fazed into the shapes of Jak and Daxter. As I came into focus, the others appeared behind them. My head rolled back and almost fell on the ground. _Ow. _I rubbed the back of my head to check for bleeding. _No blood. Yet. _Finally, everything was back to normal, except the fact that I had a slight concussion. A small, warm hand touched my forehead. It felt good, but still I panicked thinking that we had been caught. I struggled trying to get away, but someone else held me back. "Jordan!" Jak shouted. I clutched my head and moaned. "Don't yell!" Daxter hopped onto my lap and stared me in the eye, well almost, if they hadn't been closed. "What were you thinking!" he scolded, noting our race and crash. The memory came back to me. "Someone had a hold of me." Samos laughed. "Why, it was only Daxter, child! But, still, you're a very skilled racer." He glared at Daxter and waited for and explaination. "She had the lead! We can't just let her have the lead!" I wasn't listening. My mind trailed off into la-la land again. "But what did I hit?" I asked, wondering how I got knocked out if I only fell a few feet. Torn laughed remembering my fall. "You swatted at Daxter and hit a tree, then fell on the rock next to it!" _Double ow. _But I smiled anyway. After a few moments of relaxing silence, I finally got the nerve to ask, "Who won?"


	2. Already Gone

**_Chapter Two: Already Gone_**

The next day, I didn't make anymore "graceful" attempts to beat Jak in a race. Instead, we hid among the trees and traveled beside our leapers instead of on them. No one had seen us yet, but I was sure that we would be caught at least once. Just in case, my knife was still tucked safely away in my pack, waiting for an attack that should come our way.Since talk was small during our travel, my mind still concocted the evil and sinister plan of hooking up Jak and Keira. _Should I just kill Ashlynn? No, too messy. Maybe there would be less blood if I just killed Daxter..._

We only traveled at night, as to not be seen. Even though light was scarce, we marched on.Two wastelanders, three Haven citizens, and on Tennesseean. An odd crew, but it was greatall the same. There wasn't as much action as I thought there would be though. But somethingwas telling me that this wasjust the calm before the storm...

Walking didn't seem to be getting us anywhere. One day we would be in Nashville, the next day we would _still _be in Nashville. But after we reached the city limits of Chatanooga, I'd finally had enough. "This is taking too long!" These were the first words I'd spoken in hours. "We should try something else!" An idea popped into my head. _The Chatanooga Choo-Choo! _The old train was sort of slow, but it was much faster than we were. Jak looked back at me and smirked. "So what do you think we should do, Grace?" he taunted. And I knew that no matter what I do, they would never let me live this down. I immedeatly started explaining my plan. "Well, we're in Chatanooga. Not a very big city, but it cleans up. Anyway, it's the home of the ever-so-famous Chatnooga Choo-Choo. That train could carry us all the way down to the border of Tennessee!" Samos nodded in agreement. "She's right, all this traveling is rough on all of us. Why don't we give ourselves a break?" _They like it! They really like it! _I held my head high and continued with my plan. "But still, it would be dangerous to go on the train. I wouldn't have a problem, but you guys..." I motioned at their ears and clothes. My mind started racing again. Another idea came to me. "Just do as I say, and it'll be all smooth sailing from here!"

That morning I went down into town to buy some food. I didn't mention it earlier, but I also snagged a couple of fifty dollar bills from Mom's purse. It wasn't like me to steal, but in situations like these, I didn't really care. When I returned with the grub, not everyone was familiar with what I had to offer. "S'matter, ever had Chinese?" Daxter poked at his food and questioned my taste. "Who's the Chinese and what am I eating? Better yet, HOW do you eat it?" I picked up the chopsticks and held them in front of him. Everyone else had it mastered, but Daxter had yet to conquer. Once he had finally learned to get food into his mouth, I set out on another journey to find train tickets. Daxter had other plans. "How hot are the girls here!" he yelled, wanting to know if he could score a date with one of us. I just rolled my eyes. "If you want to see them, you'll have to be quiet, nobody's seen a talking rat before." With that he climbed up on my shoulder and off we went.

Chatanooga wasn't the best place in the world for a thirteen year old to be walking around in. The chances of being kidnapped were high, and there was also the possibility of being robbed. I was worried, but I had my trusty knife in my jacket. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to use it. Before we left, I'd slipped a "leash" onto Daxter. It was actually a piece of leather from my leaper lizards saddle, but it would do for know. He almost drove me crazy constantly scratching at it, but force was one of the beautiful things that God gave me.

As we entered the station, I had the feeling that something bad was about to happen, and how right I was. Two shady men passed us by. I didn't think much of it at first, that is, until they grabbed my rat. The first one held him up by the makeshift collar, while the other rambled on to his buddy. "Let's sell him! You don't see ferrets like this anymore!" Daxter looked offended, but surprisingly, he kept his mouth shut. "Gimme' the rat," I ordered, trying not to start a riot in front of so many people. Normally, I would've just snatched him from the thug and sprinted off, but we needed those tickets. _I knew this was too easy... _Daxter was struggling to breathe, this was the time to act. "Uh-oh," I gasped, trying to draw their attention. The sneaky, talkitive thug looked up from his business. "What?"he sneered. I widened my eyes and pointed. "Don't you see it?" I lifted my finger and pointed at Daxter's mouth. They stared dumbly at him, wondering what I was talking about. "He's starting to foam at the mouth!" Daxter threw me a "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" look, but soon did as he was hinted. He gurgled a bit and bubbly slobber started to pour from his mouth. _Gross! _Terrified, the thug holding him dangled him by two fingers and backed up, keeping his arm in the same place. "And look at tail! It's practically shaking from fury!" Daxter rolled his eyes and starting shaking his tail madly. The thug backed up further, making sure that the rabid "ferret" didn't attack him. "What do I do!" he panicked. I threw my hands up in the air and pretended to panic as well. "Quick! He likes Ben Franklin! Show him something with Ben on it!" He quickly drew out his wallet and threw down a hundred dollr bill. The ottsel seemed confused, but with a quick wink I told him to play along. He stopped and sniffed it. After a few moments, he stopped shaking, and the spit on his mouth disappeared. I tip-toed up behind him and snatched him into my arms, him still playing with the bill. Still horrified, the two men scrambled towards the door. We laughed and got back in line for the tickets.

Later that day, after we'd had our fun, we returned to the hiding spot carrying two train tickets. Daxter jumped off of my shoulder and immediatly ran up to Jak. "Jak! the women here are BABES!" He froze and turned to Tess, who didn't look as happy as I was, laughing at the fact that he was watching other women. Daxter thought quickly and re-stated his last sentence. "Um, but not as much a babe as you are, Tessy baby!" She smiled and jumped up on one of the leapers heads to meet my eyes. "So, how come you guys are late?" I smiled, remembering my brilliant plan. "We got robbed," I answered, drawing everyone else in a circle around us. "My God! Are you alright?" worried Samos, noting the fact that I wasn't truely armed. "What did they take?" Jak asked. I grinned and leaned against the leaper. "Daxter," I replied casually, acting like I didn't care. Tess gasped and wrapped her arms around Daxter. He started choking against her death grip. "How'd you get him back?" I pulled off his leash to slightly relieve him of his hug. He pried Tess off of him and started to complain. "Genius here decided to give me rabies! God, that was disgustin'!" He shivered remembering having to foam at the mouth. Confused, the others looked him over. I laughed and said, "Hey! At least they were courtious enough to give you an operation donation!" I pulled out the hundred dollar bill. Jak grinned evily. "We should send you into town more often!"

After our little "brave" stunt in town, I wasn't allowed to go back out, at least not until the train pulled in. Of course, I was shattered, but that didn't stop me from being mischeivious. I mean, if I couldn't cause trouble in town, why couldn't I just have my fun here in the woods? _Daxter's too easy. I'll try someone else today! _I searched the party for a suitable target, hoping for a challenge. _Torn would get too mad. I'm saving Ashlynn for later. Daxter would kill me if I tried something on Tess. Keira's too good to me. I'm in enough trouble as it is with Samos. But maybe... _Jak. He was standing next to a leaper-lizard, staring at me. It was like he knew I was up to something. _Watch out! _I strode casually to his side and issued my challenge. "Hey, Jak! Wanna' race?" His ears perked up. Now he looked more angry than suspicous. "Do you remember what happened the last time?" _Yes. _"But that was then and this is now!"I argued. "I can take care of myself! Just as long as Daxter doesn't come..." He seemed to be in deep thought. Well, I was right. If Daxter didn't jump on me, I probably would've won. Finally, he grinned evily. "You're on!"

I saddled up my leaper and trotted down to the small clearing where the race would be held. Torn had set up the racing rings for the race. Of course he was the only one who knew, for Samos would chew my head off if he found out. Jak was not against this race, but I could tell he wasn't exactly for it either. The light in his eyes just wasn't the same, they seemed to be filled with worry. _Awww! He cares! _We took our places at the starting line, which was originally just a couple of tree stumps. Torn waved his scarf in the air and threw it down on the ground. The race was on! Kicking sharply at the lizards thighs, I made sure that I got that perfect lead again. But no matter what I did, he always looked to be one step ahead. If I leaned forward, he would go farther. If I kicked the lizard, he would kick harder. If I made it jump, he would jump higher. My mind raced for a plan. _The last time I took a shortcut, something bad happened... Oh well. _Again, I put my hand on the back of the lizard's head and shoved. It obeyed and ducked. We passed under a few trees and vines. One slapped me in the face, but right now, I didn't really care. At the end of the passage was a rather large rock with a brance hanging over it. _Either I bash the animal's face in or get the air knocked out of me. Choices. _I decided to leave my shortcut and return to the rings. Since this was a freestyle race, you didn't really have to jump through them. I just wanted to keep up with Jak. _Where is he?_ All of a sudden, something swooped down in front of me. It was Jak! He'd been above me the whole time! But still, I couldn't let him win. I could see the finish line, and Jak was still in front of me. My plan wasn't to go under this time; I was going over. I pulled back on the reins and and yelled "jump!" The leapers feet left the ground and started to flap its wings. I passed over Jak and fell into the finish ring.

Embarrassed that he lost, Jak decided that he didn't want to hang around me for the rest of the day. Instead, he followed Ashlynn around, wondering what else there was to do. _I can't believe that he wants to hang out with her! _My attention suddenly turned to Keira. She was sitting under a beautiful pine tree, writing something in her notebook. I took out _my _notebook and began to sketch her. Being the best there was in my art class, I was able to draw a lifelike picture of Jak's former love. She looked up at me from time to time, much like I was doing her. After a few minutes, she got up and walked over to where I was sitting. She sat down beside me and closed her notebook. Making sure that she couldn't see my drawing, I hid mine under my pack. _Time to bring up the subject. _Again, I watched in disgust as Jak and Ashlynn talked about the next route of travel. _Oh my God! The train! _I quickly snatched up my belongings and issued orders. "Hurry everybody! The train's coming! Just do as I say and we'll be fine! Daxter, come with me." Everyone hustled to gather up the maps and charts and load them up onto the leaper-lizards. Daxter jumped onto my shoulder and I flinched remebering the last race that he joined us in.Once our camp was packed, we scurried off into the night and headed for the station.

We reached the station at about twelve o'clock. There wasn't much time to act. The late train would be here any minute. I reviewed my plan before handing out more orders. When I thought everything was in order, I set Daxter down on the ground next to the orders, who were waiting for my next command. "Listen up! We're going to have to be sneaky about this. I've got two tickets for the train. This'll allow me and Daxter on. Once we're on board, I'm gonna' need someone to stir up some trouble over on the other side of the station." I paused and looked at Jak. He seemed to be one step ahead, for he'd already pulled out his gun. I smiled and continued my explanation. "Okay, once you've disturbed the bees nest, you'll have to be quick about getting back to this end of the station. Me and Daxter will be waiting at the end of the train with one of the freight doors open. Then, everything should be smooth sailing from there!" I waited for an arguement. When no one spoke up, I turned around and headed for the ticket booth, Daxter at my side on his leash. Jak ran off towards the end of the station and the others returned to hiding.

I gave the ticket to the man in the booth and stepped inside of the train. We waited a couple of minutes before we heard a loud scream. "Fire! Fire! Somebody, put it out!" _Way to go Jak! _Daxter jumped into the window to get a better look, but I quickly pulled him back down. "We can't be seen!" Finally, the man in the booth left to go help with the fire. When we were sure the coast was clear, we hopped out of the train and ran into Jak. "This is fun!" When we got down to the end of the train, the rest were sitting on one of the benches waiting for us. With a little help, I was boosted up into the window of the back freight. I unlocked the door and let the others in just as the train pulled away...

Riding the train gave us a little bit of time to relax. Instead of walking during the night, we got to kick back and enjoy ourselves, that is, until we reach the border. Then we have to travel through Alabama, Louisiana, and finally to Houston, Texas. And once I meet Michael again... _Oh! I just can't wait! _Now I was starting to believe that he was the only reason that I was excited about running away! _Uh-oh. _I'd forgotten all about my family._They must be worried sick. Maybe I should... _I pulled out the cell phone and began to dial my home phone number. Keira was awakened my the sound of me pushing buttons. She stumbled over to my side. "Whatcha' doin'?" she asked groggily. I put the phone up to my ear. "Calling home." She put her ear closer to the phone and we both listened to the phone ring. Finally, someone answered the phone. "H-hello?" The voice sounded scared, and I could tell immediatly that it was Mom. "Hey, Mom," I said, making sure that my tone of voice didn't sound scared too. She started crying. "Honey, where are you! Have you been kidnapped! Oh, God, I'm so glad you're okay!" I was choking. "Mom, it's alright. Don't worry. I'm in good hands. They just want to help me. I'll be gone for a long time, but please..." I waited for a moment for something to say. "Just don't worry." And I hung up. A giant knot welled up in my throat. Finally, I caved. Keira grabbed me and pulled me close. I hadn't cried in a long time, and it felt good. _Thank God that Keira's here. _She held me like I was her own. And for that I was thankful. I cried and cried until there were no tears left inside of me, then, I drifted off into a deep sleep, with Keira still holding me like a small child.

Samos had obviously heard us. For the next morning he wouldn't leave my side. It got rather annoying after awhile. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked for the umpteenth time. "Because we can take you back home-" I spun around and practically yelled at him. "No! I can't go back. I can never go back." I suddenly felt depressed that I left my family behind. _I must be the worst daughter and sister in the world. _I scuttled away and sat in a small corner in the back of the freight. Again I started crying. I just couldn't stop. If I go back, I would have to explain it to them. And if I did, they'd lock me up in one of those looney houses. And if I didn't, I'd be like this for a long time. What's a girl to do? Unfortunatley, Jak so happened to be passing by. _Great. Now he'll think I'm a baby. _I turned my head to the side, hoping that he wouldn't see me. "S'matter?" By mistake, I looked up at him to answer his question. My eyes were all puffy and red, and my hair was a mess. "I just left my family behind! They need me! But I left anyway." I buried my head into my jacket and almost cried again. He sat beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, they'll be fine! If you're only one of their handy-works, I can't wait to see what the rest would be like!" I knew he was trying to help, and it was working. "Yeah, they're pretty tough. You should hear how many bones my dad has broken. And how many stitches my brother has! Ha, ha! He got hit in the head with a golf club about a year back! We called him "tri-brow" for weeks!" Jak laughed and continued to support me. "Ya' see? If he can live through that I'm _sure _he could live without you for awhile. Especially you!" He teased me for a few minutes before I finally got up. "You're right! Everything will be cool for a good, long while!" Jak laughed and thought back to what I said about my brother. "Ya' know, you're brother kind of reminds me of when-" I interrupted. "You got stung by a full nest of wumpbees?" I didn't even wait for an answer. I ran off, leaving the surprized Jak alone to sit in wonder.


	3. The Newbie Heroine

**_Chapter Three: The Newbie Heroine_**

It took about two days for us to reach the border. When we finally got there, we headed out for Alabama. The journey there was rough, but we made it through. After Alabama came Louisiana. There, we got to get away with subways and buses, much like we did with the Chatanooga Choo-Choo. And last but not least, we arrived at the Texas border line. I couldn't believe it. We were almost there! Soon, I would begin life anew.

Although we had almost reached our destination, I was rather disappointed. After all these days that I've been around them, I haven't gotten to talk to Keira or Jak once about each other! All of those times I'd been too busy sketching them. My notebook is now full of sketches and doodles. So much for being observant and taking notes. Anyway, now that we're on the border, we can focus on getting to Houston, and Michael. I'd told Keira about him, and no one else, especially not Daxter. We'd become good friends now. We talk to each other about our secrets and occasionally laugh at them. We'd tell about our feelings, about what makes us happy or sad. Right now, she truly felt like my sister, even though I didn't have any female cousins or ciblings. I was the only girl. Maybe that's why I act the same as Jak.

While we were on our trip I had some time to get over my depression. Since Jak had talked to me that day on the train, I felt like I would never go back and be happy about it. He and I also had some sort of bond. But this was no ordinary bond, this is one of those brother-and-sister-like bonds. I wish I had that bond with my brothers. Even though I was the oldest of all the family children, I was still treated like an inferior. Jak made me feel different, though. He treated me like we were the same age. When we were together, we were always causing trouble, but we had fun nonetheless.

When we were in Austin, Daxter seemed a lot quieter. One day, I got the nerve to ask him why. "Daxter, you've been acting weird lately, what's the matter?" He stared blankly. I finally got tired of waiting. "Is it you and Tess?" He waited a moment and nodded yes. _Poor guy. _Since I was a match maker, this was definetly a job for me. Without another word, I stood and headed Tess's way. She seemed pretty glum too. Her ears drooped, and that wasn't normal for someone of her personality. I sat down beside her and began to lie. "Hey, Tess!" She looked up at me and gave me a half smile, then continued to wander into space. "Ya' know," I began. "Daxter has some pretty good things to say about you. Like when we were in Chatanooga, he tried to compare all the girls to you. He only said that they were babes to make you jealous, all a part of his plan. What he really said was things like, 'Aw, Tess is WAY cuter than that,' or, 'God, I wish Tess could see this.' Why, he even said..." I stopped and got her attention. She seemed really curious now. "What?" she said, wondering what else Daxter said about her. I closed my eyes and ranted. "Nah, I probably shouldn't. He didn't want me to tell you because he thought that you wouldn't feel the same way." I opened one eye. She looked as if she were about to kill me. "Tell me!" I flinched at her high pitched voice. "Well, since you asked. He said he loved you." Tess looked as though she were in shock. "Wh-wha?" Her voice seemed happy and disbelieving. _It's working! _"Yep! He said that he's head over heels for ya'!" She jumped down from the stone we were sitting on and walked up to Daxter. "Hey, Schnookums," she mused. He looked confused, but Tess obviously didn't notice. "I love you too." He sat in confusion at first, but then loosened up and grabbed her. She was spun around and held in his arms before she could say anything. Then finally, he bent down and kissed her. It was quite romantic, considering who it was between. _Now if Jak and Keira were only that stupid..._

The next day I decided to talk to Keira wheter she was busy or not. Then, once she was ready to tell him how she feels, I would find Jak and see how he's doing. _Oh yeah, this is gonna' be great! _I found Keira writing in her notebook again. She's been doing this a lot lately. But it didn't matter. I sat down beside her and peeked at her notebook. She quickly closed it and scolded me. I felt guilty, but right now I was on a mission. "Hey, Keira," I said sweetly, trying not to sound suspicious. "I was wondering, how long have you known Jak?" She seemed surprized at first, but she answered my question anyway. "Well, we met a while back in Sandover Village at Sentinal Beach. Someone who lived in our village was throwing a party and Jak and I happened to get invited. I was playing volleyball with some other friends, and I lost the ball. It rolled over to where Jak was sitting, alone. When I went to pick it up, he'd gotten up and reached for it. Both of our hands were laid on it at the same time. Oh, it was so romantic!" She had a dreamy look in her eyes. I could tell that she still loved him, I'll bet everyone could. _Now to ease further into the conversation. _"Did you hear that Ashlynn... Um." She could tell what I was about to say, and the dreamy look went away. "Yes," she said glumly. Her heart was broken, and it was time for me to fix it. "Ya' know, I saw the whole thing. Ashlynn kissed Jak. He didn't look like he kissed her or nothin'. She just walked up and kissed him. Trust me, it didn't mean anything." A little spark of hope lit up in her eyes. "Really?" I nodded. "Really." She hugged and thanked me and walked off. _Jak, you're next... _

Being the smart cookie that I was, I knew that Jak was not an easy target. I'd have to open up nice and slowly. I found him sitting up in a tree, staring at the stars. He seemed to be in deep thought. "Hey!" I yelled, almost making him fall out of the tree. "What's the matter with you?" I rolled my eyes and climbed up. He didn't look like he felt much like talking, but that's just Jak for you. "So," he said. "What did you want?" I waited for a moment, trying to figuire out how to start the converstation. "Well-" Just then, Daxter came running up. _Why am I not surprized. _"Hey, you two!" We've gotta' get goin'! We should be there by tomorrow night if we leave now!" We forgot all about our talk and jumped down from the tree. Torn came running up from behind holding my leaper-lizard. He tossed me the reins while Jak left to find his. _Just you wait, Jak. Just you wait..._

The sun started to peek through the trees just as we left. I'd never been to Texas before, but it seemed like home for some odd reason. The trees and grass seemed familiar, but the situation was different. Keira and I were riding side by side, and Jak was up front. Ashlynn was a safe distance away from him. She was beside Torn at about the middle. Since Daxter and Tess made up, they wouldn't leave each other's sight. They were walking up front next to Jak and Samos. _They're such a cute couple!_ I didn't get a perfect glimpse, but I could tell that they were holding hands. _Keira and Jak would look cute like that. _After our talk in Houston, Keira had been opening up more. She actually talked about him now and wasn't sad when I brought up the subject of the two kissing anymore. _It's a start._

Finally came the moment I'd been waiting for: Houston city limits. Since our letters looked different from their's, I did all the sign reading. As we passed the sign, Keira noticed my sudden burst of happiness. She smiled and began to taunt me again. "We're getting closer to your _boyfriend_! So tell me, is he cute?" I knew that she was teasing me, but I answered her question anyway. "To me he is! He has that perfect shade of red hair, he's about the same size as me, and he loves to play you guy's videogame. Here, see for yourself!" The leaper stopped as I pulled back on thereins. I opened the pack that was strapped to its side and pulled out Michaels picture. Keira looked it over and nodded in approval. "Nice! You two would make a great couple!" Suddenly, I wasn't so happy anymore. "That's the problem. We can't be. You see, his dad's in the military, so they had to move to Texas three years ago when we were in the sixth grade. He called me a week ago and told me that he would have to live there for eight more years!" We stopped again and I showed her the necklace that was tucked under my shirt. Then she put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay! Maybe we can take him with us!" My heart lit up again. "Really! Oh my God, Keira! You're so cool! Thanks!" I hugged her and she hugged me back. "I'll ask Jak tonight! Don't worry, Jordan. You're _boyfriend _is as good as yours!"

Finally, Keira was going to talk to Jak, but for the wrong relationship. They were the perfect couple, and Jak couldn't see that. _Don't worry, Jak. I'll open your eyes. _I'd waited far too long. But there was still many chances for me. Like if we make it to Haven City. I would obviously be there awhile. _Maybe I will be there forever... _My heartache was gone, and now I was moving on.

The next day, the deal was settled. We could bring Michael as long as he could keep things on the low. I was supposed to head out into town again, but this time, I would come back with more than just food. Again, Daxter wanted to tag along. It wasn't like I had a problem with it, but I wasn't all for it either. You see, Texans eat things like Daxter, all the time. I didn't tell him that as not to scare him, but he would eventually figuire it out. We waved good-bye and set out for Houston.

My excitement was uncontrollable. Not only was I going to Haven City, but I was also going with one of my best friends! _Or are we more... No! We're just friends. _What if Keira was right? Are we the perfect couple? We walked down the streets with a leash in my hand and a rat on my shoulder. Sure we looked odd, but didn't Jak and Daxter when they ran through the streets of Haven? Nobody we saw cared anyway. I was worried at first that people would recognize Daxter. But no one tried to grab him and say, "Here's that rat from the Jak and Daxter series! Can I have your autograph!" I'm sure Daxter would've loved it, but for right now it was best to remain unseen.

I followed the directions that a nearby officer had given me. After all, this was the first time I'd been to Texas. We rounded a corner and his house came into plain view. My heart leaped again. The fuzzie things that get in your stomach when you're nervous started swirling around. We approached the door. "Daxter," I said. "Go wait over by that tree. Try not to cause any trouble, okay?" He nodded, but there was a frisky look in his eyes. I turned around to the door again and knocked. _This is it! _A few seconds passed before a tall woman stood before me. She looked me over and pulled out her purse. "Oh no, I'm not a Girlscout!" I laughed. "You probably don't remember me. I'm Jordan." The woman smiled and put away her purse. "Why, I do remember you! There wasn't a day that Michael didn't talk about ya', darling! Come in!" Before I stepped inside, I stole a quick glance at the tree behind me. Daxter stood with two thumbs up, grinning wickedly. I rolled my eyes and entered the house.

"Michael's in his room." She pointed down a long hallway. "It's all the way down and to your left." I nodded and made my way down. _Yep, this is his room. _The door was covered in dragons and video game posters from when he lived in Tennessee. I knocked on the door and waited. Music was blaring inside, and I was sure he couldn't hear me. As soon as I brought my hand down again, Michael opened the door. My hand hit against his head. He put his hand on his forehead and moaned. _Way to go, Jordan. _Even though I could tell that I hurt him, I cupped my hand over my mouth and tried not to laugh. When he came back into focus, he stared at me for a long time before recognizing me. "Jordan?" I nodded. He smiled and took his palm away from his head. "I thought I'd never see you again!" It was like my body had a mind of its own, because I leaned over and hugged him. _Uh oh. _Surprizingly, he hugged me back. _I have the strangest feeling that I'm forgetting something... _"Come on!" He motioned for me to follow him to the back porch. We sat down at a beautiful patio table. His mom served drinks as we laughed about the past. "I remember how short you used to be!" I joked, for he looked like he'd grown a mile. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Yeah, we were the average nerds. Say, how'd you get here anyway." Flashbacks of our travels came back to me. "Michael, I have to ask you something really, _really _important." He sat up again, making sure he didn't miss a word of valuable information. I took a deep breath and got up from the table. "Be right back."

I came back a few minutes later with Daxter in my arms. He was struggling to get loose, but I had to show Michael. It put Daxter in front of him on the table. When I looked up, his eyes were as big as golf balls and his chin looked like it would touch the ground if he opened his mouth any further. "Mike, this is Daxter. You probably know him already." Daxter held out his paw. Michael acted like a ghost. "I c-can't believe it! They're real!" Daxter jumped into his lap and got up in his face. "What's there not to believe?" Michael stood and looked at me. I sighed. "This may be a hard pill to swallow, but I came here from Tennessee with the help of Jak and his pals. They said that the portal to Haven was here in Houston. Michael, come with me. We can actually kick Metal Head ass in person! Will you?" He seemed to be in deep thought. I was scared that he would say no. He held out his hand to Daxter, who still had his paw extended. "When do we leave?" he said in that sweet, cheery voice that I knew and loved. My heart did back flips. "Right now!" I said, getting up from my chair. "You'll have to be quiet though. You can't tell anybody." Mike nodded and went back inside. He returned with a small bag full of clothes and other needs. Without another word, we climbed over the porch railing and ran towards the woods...


	4. Journey Ended

**_Chapter Four: Journey Ended_**

We arrived at the camp at about three. Mike was grinning from ear to ear, and his eyes were shining like they never had before. "This is awsome!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to meet the coolest people in the world and I'm going with my girl-" He stopped. _What did he just say! _His ears turned red and he started walking faster. I was nervous that the others would laugh when they saw me and Michael together. I got in front of him and got everyone's attention. "Hey, everybody! This is Michael. He knows all about you guys, so don't bother to introduce yourselves!" Michael stepped forward and waved. _I wish I was that brave when I met the gang. _Torn acted like his normal self and pretended not to care, but the others offered a friendly welcome. Daxter didn't stay too long, for he had _other _things to tend to, if you catch my drift. Once the introductions were made, I dragged him over to my leaper. He nearly jumped for joy when he saw it. We used to play with the idea of riding dragons in the sixth grade, now our dreams had come true. "Your presence was kind of unexpected, so, um, we're gonna' have to, you know," I stuttered, trying not to look embarrassed. I gulped and turned red. "Share?" he finished, thinking along the same lines as I. The thought of having to wrap my arms around Michael for safety was both romantic and embarrassing. _Boy, I'm gonna' get a lot of crap from Keira about this one! _

In just a couple of hours, the sun had set. I'd never dreamed of Texas being this beautiful at night, but Michael was obviously used to it. Together, we saddled up the lizard and climbed on. Jak called out to Michael. "Watch out. She's dangerous with those things." I stuck my tongue out at him like I would my own brothers. Like I'd imagined, I wrapped my arms around his stomach and held on tight. He blushed and picked up the reins. "This is just like riding a horse," I stated, making sure that he wasn't worried about riding something so dangerous looking. He nodded and snapped the reins in his hands. Again, the leaper cried its strange call and moved forward. Keira rode up beside us. "So," she began, almost in her teasing voice. "Do you like to play the video game?" Mike held up his head and began to brag. "Yeah, but I was so damn mad at the end! That low lying, slime sucking, man stealing, slut!" He suddenly remembered that we were still with him. My hand was on my forehead, but deep inside, I was laughing the hardest I ever had. Keira laughed out loud. "Wow, Michael! Jordan was right! You _are _funny!" He turned his attention to me. _Thanks, Keira. _"You been talkin' 'bout me?" he said in one of those hilarious high pitched voices that you hear in the movies. I giggled, but secretly regrettingever telling Keira about him. "Well, your mom said that you had quite a lot to say about me!" Michael hung his head and went back to the subject of the game. "Jak is the coolest. Daxter's just..." He waited for something more to say, but failed to find an opinion. Keira and I giggled again. "I don't see what's so funny," he whined in that cute, innocent tone. _Wait, did I just say cute?_

"There it is!" We heard someone call at about two in the morning. A large purple ring sat in front of us. The colors were beautiful, but the thought of jumping in wasn't. Michael didn't look scared, but I was terrified. It was like in _Jak II _where they'd been sucked into the rift and crash landed in the city. I wasn't afraid of heights, I was afraid of falling out of them. But I knew that no matter what happens, my friends and I would make it through.

Jak stepped forward. "Well, this is it!" He grabbed his leaper-lizard and pushed it into the portal. It didn't call or anything, it just fell like it had done it before. Next, Torn shoved his down into the swirling pit. This seemed cruel, but the lizards didn't look like they cared. Soon, all of the lizards were in, now it was time for us. Jak went in first with Daxter on his shoulder, Tess close behind.Then Samos, Ashlynn, and Torn. Keira stood behind to make sure we were safe. "Well," she said. "Let's go!" She grasped my left hand and held it tight. Without thinking, I snatched Michael's left into my right. Our faces lit up with embarrassment. I took a deep breath before leaping into the rift with the others still in my hands...

_Bang! _The sound echoed throughout the city asI crashed into an alley in Haven. At first, everything was fuzzy, but I soon came back into focus. _Where's Michael and the others? _I searched frantically, afraid of being left alone. Having no luck, I sat down on a bench outside of the alley. _Finding your way around here was much easier when you have a map at the bottom of the screen. _Passing citizens stared at me as if I had just run away from the circus. When we were in my world, Jak and his friends were the oddballs, now it's my turn to be laughed at. _Michael... _I had to find my friends, even if it meant I had to search the whole damn city. _Now which way? _Being in a different world was tough. Instincts played no part in my search, for there was no place that I recognized. Every street seemed to lead to a dead end. The people were rude and pushy, which didn't help much in the cramped areas. I decided to look for the Naughty Ottsel first. If there's one place on this earth that Daxter would visit, it was the Naughty Ottsel. After a few twists and turns in the streets, I finally reached the port. Things would be a lot easier to find from here. _If I'm standing on the bridge, the saloon would be to my right. _I turned my head in the direction my right arm was pointed. The orange sign came into plain veiw. As I rushed towards the bar, my thoughts started to fill my mind with unpleasant images. _What if something happened to them? What if they're hurt? _Pictures of all my friends dead rolled around my head. _Don't worry. They're gonna' be just fine. _

The double doors magically slid open to reveal a large dance floor with a bar in the back. _This place didn't seem this large in the game... _I began to search high and low for Daxter and Tess. Nothing. A small bottle in the back of the bar caught my eye. I picked it up and examined it. _This looks a lot like Coke... Maybe just a taste... _I uncorked the tiny bottle and put it up to my lips. Before I realized what I was doing, I drank the whole bottle. It tasted like Coke, just like I thought it would. Soon, I had drunk several bottles much like the first. By now I was beginning to feel pretty damn groggy. As weird as it felt, it was fun. _Stop, Jordan! You're not old enough! _I slammed the next bottle on the bar. "Gimme' uh nuzzer un." My head was spinning. Finally, I passed out on the floor...

I woke up a few hours later. A knot had welled up in the back of my head. I was still on the floor of the saloon. "Urghhh." The lights were out and the door was open. _Oh yeah, here comes the hangover. _My head started throbbing and my stomach did back and front flips. I sat down at the bar. Six empty bottles were scattered all over the place. _Never, EVER again. _I started rummaging through all of Daxter's stuff to see if he had any medicine. Finally, I uncovered a small packet of pills. I didn't know how much I needed, for the letters here didn't make sense to me, so I swallowed at least three. A few minutes later I was back to normal. I pocketed the pills just in case the hangover came back. _Now, back to business. _I cleaned up the bottles and turned on the lights. Unfortunatly, Jak was standing right beside me the whole time. "Have fun?" he asked, obviously amused with the fact that I got drunk. "You guys really need to lable those things!" He rolled his eyes and put his hand on my shoulder. "Well, you're alright by the looks of things. Let's go find the others." My heart sank. "You mean you don't know where they are either?" He shook his head "no".

We left the Naughty Ottsel and headed for Freedom HQ. Although the city was being rebuilt, it still looked like a reck. The poor citizens had nothing left. Nothing but their families and their dignity. This reminded me so much of 9/11. Four days after my birthday the Twin Towers were destroyed. I can at least say that I know how these people feel. Even though things took a turn for the worse, young children were seen playing out in the streets for joy that the Metal Heads and Krimson Guard bots were gone. About thirty minutes later, we came to the Freedom HQ.

It was awfully chilly there. I was certain that heavy machinary would never measure up to the warmth and care of human hands. Jak skimmed over some loose papers that were scattered over a desk to my right. While he was busy with that, I decided that I would "check up" on my old buddy John again. A few rings and the phone was answered. "Hello?" I smiled remembering how much fun I had the last time. I cleared my throat to disguise my voice. "Um, yeah, I was wondering if you would like to answer a few questions for a survey on the average teenager." A pause. He thought for a moment and answered. "Sure why not."

"Do you drink?"

"No."

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Are there any women that you are particularly interested in?"

"Well, there's one."

"Would you care to tell me whom?" This could be the ultimate blackmail if I was at home, but for right now, I was going to use it for my own pleasure. "Okay, her name is Jordan." I dropped the phone. _I'm the only female Jordan in my school! _"Hello? Hello!" he screamed. I pushed the "end" button and sat next to Jak. "Problem?" My face was pale and my throat was dry. I shook my head "no". _Oh Jak, you have no idea!_

After a few more minutes of studying maps and charts, we left Freedom HQ to find our friends. We stuck together for awhile, then Jak asked me if I wanted to search one side of the city while he searched the other. I nodded "yes" and went on my way. To try and fool the citizens, I pulled out and old bandana from my pack and tied it around my head. The edges covered up the top of my ears so thatI looked like a cold elfin girl_. What about my clothes_? I stopped by a nearby tailor, who modified my t-shirt, jacket, and jeans to look like a normal person, in their world at least. My shirt now came to about and inch above my belly button. Normally, if I had been at home, my dad would've killed me. My jeans, which already had holes in the knees, were covered in strange buckles and drawn up at my knees to where theylooked like Keira's old pants, only smaller and tighter. I ditched my old tennishoes for a cool pair of boots that happened to be lying out in someone's yard sale. Let's just say that I was going to "buy now, pay later", much later. Now that I had my new look together, I was ready to search for my boy, I mean, friend, just friend.

It must have been hours before I admitted to myself that I was lost again. I couldn't read the signs here, but I could recognize the pictures and landmarks. Somehow I'd made it to Mar's Memorial. It was funny how Jak was Mar, but the statue didn't look like him. Behind the statue was Keira's garage, which was the last place I would expect to find her now. It didn't look like the garage now. It actually looked like something from a horror movie in which the hero must go into to find God knows what, and today, I didn't want to be the hero for fear of what I might find.

Everywhere I went there seemed to be Freedom Fighters. They looked more threatening up close, expecially with their guns. Suddenly, a high pitched scream came from far away. _Keira... _I sprinted in the direction of the distress call, afraid that I was too late. The voice screamed again. This time, it sounded further away. I knew I would never make it there on foot. _That's an awful nice lookin' cruiser. _A blue and green speeder was parked next to a pillar under a bridge in the industrial section of the city. I wasn't old enough to drive, but what was more important: a ticket, or Keira? I jumped in and looked for the ignition. A strange looking button caught my eye. _Here goes nothing. _The button excited the speeder, whice sort of scared me. Again, I started looking for more gadgets to help me get to my next destination. "Hey, you!" _Busted. _A Freedom Fighter was watching me the whole time. He ran up and grabbed me by the neck of my shirt. Struggling for air, I kicked and scratched at the air trying to break free. Soon, I was cuffed and thrown into a large blue cruiser with iron bars in the back. We zoomed off, leaving Keira behind...


	5. My Other Side

**_Chapter Five:The Convict_**

The last thing that I remember was getting thrown into the back of the cruiser and blacked out. I must have slept the whole way to wherever we were going. Keira was still in trouble, and here I was going to hell knows where. _If only I had tried to find another way to get to her. If only I hadn't been so stupid... _When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. The air was foul, and the room was dirty. I got up and started to feel my way around the pitch black room. This was no room; it was a cell. I'd obviously been arrested, but why? I'm just a kid! Sooner or later Jak would find out that I was in here. And the worst part was that if Jak found out, Michael would eventually. Even though I couldn't see, I could tell my surroundings weren't friendly. I pulled out my cell phone and turned on the night light. A small cot sat in front of me. The mattress was hard, as if made of stone... Or was it? Broken chains were hanging from the legs of the bed. _Some maniac must have lived here before me... No! You don't live here! You don't belong here! _I shook my head and continued around the cell. Next to the cot was a water basin. It looked really dirty, so I didn't take my chances of it being drinking water. Finally, I found a switch that appeared to have someting to do with the lights. I flipped the switch and nearly fainted...

_WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO ME! _Much to my horror, I wasn't as okay as I thought I was. Horns protruded from my head like I was some sort of demon girl. A long tail was visible from the corner of my eye. I reached back and grabbed it. It looked like a gardening spade attached to a purple rope. The horns were purple also, like they were filled with Dark Eco. _Oh...My...God... Did they inject Dark Eco inside of me? _I felt like crying. Trying not to lose control, I bit my lip to stop my whimpering. A drop of blood trickled down my lip. _Wait a second. _I got down on my hands and knees to look into the water basin. _Fangs! _They looked like wolf teeth, only cleaner. Now that I could actually see myself, I got a better glimpse of the horns. They were small, but still as deadly looking as any other kind. My skin was normal color. I waited for a few moments before moving again. _Well, I don't feel any different. _

"We captured a new one for the project today, sir." I froze. Someone was just outside my cell. Since I couldn't see who was talking, I decided to listen instead.

"Excellent. And did the proceedure go well?" _Is that... Vegar! That low lying son of a-_

"Yes, sir. Everything went according to plans." _What plans?_

"Good. Soon, the Dark Warrior Program will spread like the Baron dreamed!" _Dark Warrior Program? Don't tell me they're starin' that shit again._

"Um, sir. Only one thing surprized us during the operation."

"And what would that be?" _Yeah, buddy. What would that be!_

"Well, you see, the subject was really young. I'd estimate about thirteen." _Fourteen._

"I see, carry on."

"Being so young, the Dark Eco had a different effect. She's not as powerful, and not as deformed, but the change was permanent, just like you asked." _PERMANENT!_

"Good! As long as it worked."

I couldn't believe it. Was I doomed to remain this way for the rest of my life? Jak had it bad being able to change back and forth, but just look at me! I'm a monster destined to roam around until it's shot! I had to get out of there...

Vegar and the mystery man had already left. "Hold the phone, if Kleiver claimed Vegar as his shoulder partner at the end of the game, then where is he?"

"Lookin' fa me, kid?"

I jumped and turned around. At the end of the cell was a wall made of nothing but steel bars, just separating me from the prisoner over, Keiver. He was leaning up against the bars, glaring at me as if I was some sort of freak. Well, I was a freak. Kleiver chuckled and extended his large hand. "Pleased ta meetcha', kiddo. Me name's Kleiver. And you are?"

"Why do you ask?" I sneered suspiciously.

"Heh, I like ya' style, kid."

"The name's Jordan, stop callin' me 'kid'."

"Well, Jordan, I've been sittin' here watchin' ya' lose yer marbles over yer new look. I have ta' admit, I think it's a change for the betta'." I continued to glare at him just like he glared at me. Didn't like him in the game, don't like him up close. Right now I didn't care what he said, I had to get out of here. Maybe I would come back for him later since I was such a softie. "Listen, I don't have time for this. I have to find my friends! If I _do _make it out of this joint, I'll come back for you on one condition." He waited a moment before answering.

"Name it."

"That you skin Vegar alive and give Jak and I his head for keeps when you're free."

"Deal!"

I nodded and searched the room for a vulnerable spot in the walls or ceiling. A vent jung above me. _Maybe I'm stronger... _I crouched down on the ground like Jak would before he did a big jump. As I left the ground, I drew back my hand for a large swing. _Wham! _My hand crashed through the vent with a purple streak, indicating that I was much more powerful than before. At the last second I grabbed a hold of the edges of the opening. Before hoisting myself through I winked at Kleiver and he winked back.

As I crawled through the vents, I thought about the guards outside of the prison. I was able to cover up the fact that I had stubby ears, but how would I hide this? My first objective was to find Jak, but how? A crackling noise came from below me. _Shit, I hope that's not- _The surface below me caved. _Damn. _I landed with a large thud on the floor.

"Hey!" Two Freedom Fighters seized me by the arms. Rage took over my body. I started to swing my arms around to break free. "She's the freak kid!" one screamed. They let go. _Big mistake. _Before I knew what I was doing, both of the guards lay slain in front of me. I felt sick to my stomach. _I've never killed anyone before... _I began to sob on the floor next to them. _They never did anything to me. It's not their fault I'm this way! _

One of their communicators lit up next to us. To my misfortune, Jak appeared on the screen. "Oh my God!" he yelled. I buried myface down in my hands, the horns pushing my fingers aside. "What happened?" he asked, sounding worried. I was still sobbing, so it was hard to understand me.

"I d-didn't mean t-ta'! I j-just habbened, buh-c-cause of this, this, h-horrable

power!" I threw myself down on the floor next to the communicator. Jak was yelling my name, trying to get me to stop crying. I couldn't hear him past my screaming and moaning. Everything went black...

I woke up about an hour later with dried tears on my face. I could sense a crowd around me, and I began to panic. _No! Not again! Control yourself! _I wasn't made for the likes of war, and I probably never would be. Despite my desprate attempts to keep myself together, I started to growl at my upcoming attackers. "Jordan! It's okay! It's me, Jak!" My eyes shot open to meet his. _Oh, thank God! _He appeared to be holding me like a small child. Everyone else was crowded around me, even Torn. _Michael..._I sat up and searched for him. He was right in front of me; staring. Again I felt like crying. Tears started to well up as I choked them back. He himself looked like crying.

"What have they done to you? My best friend!"he whispered. He quickly shook his head and tried to pretend like nothing happened. "I l-like your new clothes!" Suddenly, dying in a cage didn't seem so bad anymore. The tears still kept coming. I buried my head in Jak's chest. This probably seemed awkward to him, but he was the only one who understands! He was probably the only one who could stand to be around me without fear of being attacked. I just needed a shoulder to cry on. Again, I fell asleep.

This time, I awoke to the sweet smell of food. I hadn't eaten in a day or so. Drool dripped down on the pillow that my head rested on. I sat up and stretched. Unfortunatly, I wasn't dreaming, for my tail stretched out in front of me. The tasty aroma breezed past again. _Must. Find. Food! _I jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door. Explanations could come later. Apparently I was in the back of the Naughty Ottsel, for when I opened the door, Tess was up on the bar polishing glasses.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" she said, a smile spreading across her face. _Yeah, Sleeping Beauty without the "beauty". _Jak and Daxter were busy with the drinks laid in front of them. I meant to say "hello," but instead said, "Where's the food that I smelled?" Tess turned her head to the side. "Huh? I wasn't cooking anything!" _Weird. _"But I thought I smelled bread!" Daxter thought a moment and turned to Jak. "Hey, isn't the bakery over on the other side of the port?" Jak nodded and got up. "Only one way to find out!"

He came back about ten minutes later with a loaf of bread in his hand. "That's it!" I yelled, absent mindedly jumping at him. He dropped it before I killed him for it. I caught it just before it hit the floor. Without asking for a plate or silverware, I sank my long fangs into the delicious baked good. I hastily shoved it down my throat within two minutes, a record time for me. Once the bread was gone, I licked my lips and sat up. My face turned red for I was still on the floor in front of Jak. Daxter stood on his shoulder, practically laughing his head off.

"Did you see that, Michael? She went at it like a mad yakkow!" Another cackling laughter came from the east side of the bar. Mike emerged from the shadows with tears in his eyes. He dropped down on his knees begging for mercy. Once he finally stopped laughing, he stood up and wiped his eyes. "Phew! I needed that! Thanks, Jordan!" _This is strange. An hour ago he looked like he never wanted to see me again!_ Michael held out his hand and waited for me to hoist myself up. _What the hell is he doing! He knows I could attack him! _I put my hands down behind me and pushed myself up. He frowned and put his hand down. "S'matter?" he asked, confused why I wouldn't let him help me. _WHAT! _

"What the hell are you talking about! Look at me!" I screamed, waving my arms around. I was so confused that I thought I was attacking them. I threw my arms back to my side and tried to calm down. _Run! _I obeyed my command and spun around. Luckily, I was much faster than Jak now, for he tried to grab me before I escaped. "Jordan!" I heard Michael scream. "I'm fine! You didn't do anything! YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER!" I couldn't turn back. I wouldn't. _Why does he still like me? Why does he still care? _The words kept replaying over and over again in my head as I sped past all of the screaming and panicing people of Haven. _You're not a monster..._

A song by the name _Broken_ started to play in my head, for that was how I truly felt as I ran through the city of Haven...

I was depressed, cold, and dangerous when I was around them. I knew the only way to fix the problem was to run away. If I wasn't there, they would be alright. But if I wasn't there, I wouldn't be. Jak and the others would be fine without me, but I would always remain broken...

**(The story's not over yet, so stick tight for the next one! Please reveiw!)**


	6. Simply a Monster

**_Chapter Six: Simply a Monster_**

A new depression had taken over, and it was winning. Life as I knew it would never be the same again. Not until I get rid of these powers, and Vegar. I didn't understand, didn't he learn his lesson? Or was he benefitting from his new found body? Right now I had to find benefit for my friends by running away as far as possible. If I had to, I would kill Vegar myself. Until then, I walk alone...

I'd been running for hours at a time now. Running to the other side of the city, where I knew I was far from the Naughty Ottsel.

_I'm alright! You didn't do anything! YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER!_

Those were the last words I was to hear from him. _You're not a monster... _It didn't seem right. If I'm not a monster, then what am I? Why am I like this? Why me? Couldn't Vegar choose another innocent soul? These questions filled my head as I entered the forest. I sprinted to the farside, leaving the industrial life behind me. This was my new home... For now. They would eventually find me. And when they did, I would run. Run like there was no tomorrow.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away..._

_Keira, she loves Jak. She doesn't care about his powers. She loves him for who he is... _

These weren't my thoughts. Someone was reading my mind. _Samos. _I spun around to meet the old Green Sage standing in front of his Tree of Life. His staff was pointed at the temple of my head, while his hand was pressed to the temple of his.

"I know that you want them to be together," he said, putting his staff back down to his side.

"Wait, when Daxter said you read my mind, did you tell the others about my thoughts about Jak and Keira?"

"No, my dear child! It's totally confidencial, just like your feelings for Michael."

I felt like dying more than I did before I entered the forest. _He knows. _"Do you know who did this to me? That bastard Vegar, that's who! I heard him outside that horrible cell. Kleiver's in there too!" He put his hand under his chin, thinking about my past 'adventure'.

"I see, did he say anything else?"

"Only that he was planning to do it to others and that my change is permanent." I looked back down at my tail. "I don't understand, I didn't feel any different when I was in the cell. Then the guards, and Michael! I thought I attacked him! He said... He said I wasn't a monster..." Samos sat beside my resting place on the ground and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault. Vegar did this. And if we don't stop him now he will ruin other innocent people's lives!" I thought about this for a moment. _I'm just a test subject, if I don't do something soon... No, not again. _I stood and clenched my fists. They started to bleed. I re-opened them to find small claws at the end of my fingers. _And if I don't do something about my own, they'll only get worse. _

Without waiting for another wise word from Samos, I ran off in the direction of the gateway. As I ran back through the streets of the chaotic city, Samos spoke to me through my own mind.

_You can't walk alone, you need your friends no matter what they think. Haven needs you. Jak needs you. Michael needs you. The world needs you. You musn't run away from your problems. You must face them head on, like Jak. Use your powers for good and we will guide you. Do not be afraid. Do not remain broken. Be strong. Be brave. Be yourself. Do your best and the world will be in good hands. Run to them, run like you've never run before!_

Obeying his command, I began to run faster. Suddenly, violet streaks appeared under my feet. As I ran past a street spedometer, it flashed "ninety miles per hour"! I smiled to myself. _This might be fun after all. Thanks and no thanks, Vegar. _People dodged and jumped out of my way as I literally sped back to the Naughty Ottsel.

I arrived at least one hour earlier than I would've if I had gone at a normal pace. Jak had obviously heard me screach to a halt at the front of the bar. He and the others filed outside with Michael in the very back.

He himself looked different now. His shaggy red hair was pulled back with a pair of fancy goggles. The normal long, baggy jeans that he wore were cut just below his knees. They were also covered in strange belts and buckles. He no longer wore the punk rocker t-shirt he loved dearly. Instead, it was replaced with a red tunic much like Jak's old one. I must say that he looked quite handsome. I just wish that I hadn't said it out loud in an unorthadox manner.

"Sexy, Michael! You must tell me, when and where did you get them?"

He turned red and stepped forward. "Why, I was so happy that you ran away that I decided that it was time to impress other girls! The truth is, I'm not interested in you anymore, not that I ever was!"

"I hate you, Michael!"

"I hate you too, Jordan! Hugs and kisses!" He opened his arms and I willingly stepped into them. _Thanks, Samos._

_No problem._

"Well, I'm glad you're back, Jord!" I was welcomed back into the bar where drinks and food were prepared for a celebration. Jak held out a bottle that looked like the same drink that I had guzzled down when I first arrived. "Are you sure you don't want one?"

"Can I have one?" Michael asked eagerly.

"Trust me on this, Mike. You don't want one." I rubbed his head and messed up his spiked hair. He hastily stood it back up and smiled. "I'm just glad you came back. I thought you'd never come home again!" Thoughts of my jog through Haven rushed through my head. "You'll never believe it, but I actually ran through Haven at ninety miles per hour!"

"Damn! Now I_ know _I want one of those!" He snatched the bottle from Jak's hand and removed the lid. But I quickly took it away from him. "It wasn't the drink, it was Vegar." Jak froze and stared.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and began to tell my story. "Yes, I'm sure. You see, I was captured when I thought Keira was in danger." I stopped and turned to the Keira that was alive and well. "Sorry! Michael and I were walking past a deep hole and tripped over it. He was behind me and tried to keep me from falling. Well, he kind of... _Grabbed me!_" I put my hand over my mouth and looked at the cherry red boy. "I thought _we_ had something special!" I teased, and returned to my explanation.

"Anyway, I got caught trying to start up a speeder."

"Smooth," whispered Daxter.

"Shut up. As I was saying, when I woke up, I had already been tested with Dark Eco! I heard Vegar and some other guard saying that something went wrong and that I wasn't as strong, but the effect was permanent! Vegar had Kleiver arrested and thrown into the cell next to me. I promised him that I would come back and escaped through a vent. When I came out, two guards tried to get me. I lost control..."

I stopped and looked at my feet. "And I attacked them. That's why I ran away, so you guys wouldn't get hurt." Torn rolled his eyes and sneered. "Heh, whatever _you _have to throw at us, we'll surely kick your ass back!" Suddenly, I felt the urge to tease people that I knew I would have to pay for. "But, Torn, I only did it 'cause, cause... I love you guys!" I lunged out to hug him, but he leaned back like he was scared. Again, Daxter started laughing. However, Jak still looked grave.

"It's okay, Jak! You've done this before. Besides, you have me and Mike!" I pulled him close to where our faces were touching. We both grinned foolishly at him. To my astonishment, he laughed. "You're right! Plus, he's an Ottsel, what's he gonna' do to stop me?"

"Us."

"Right. Well, let's get to work on a plan!" Samos walked in. "Hold up! Our friends just arrived and they're already going on missions and getting captured! Hardly my idea of a good time!" Ashlynn nodded in agreement. "He's right, you two. You should take the day off." Michael and I looked at each other and grinned again. "Do you mind if we explore on our own?" Michael asked, a touch of mischief in his voice. Jak waited a moment, then answered. "I don't see why not. Besides, there's nothing Jordan can't handle right about now!" Michael punched the air as he hopped down from his stool. I followed him out of the bar.

We walked and talked most of the way, ignoring the stares and screams as we strode past houses and restaurants. Somehow we wound up in the old Metal Head Nest beside the forest door. I'd been here once and I didn't like it. I suddenly realized what Michael was up to. "You came here on purpose!" I accused, waving my pointer finger at him. He shrugged and continued to walk towards the nest. "So? Besides, we have your powers! What could go wrong?"

"Everything, Mike! What if I lose control?"

"You won't!"

"What do you want to come here for anyway?"

"I want to see the forest on the other side." A brilliant idea floated around in my head. "We can get there faster if we take a cruiser." He turned around and stared at me. "You know how?"

"Sort of. I started one. It should be easy!"

"Uh, hello! Do you see any joy sticks on these?" He pointed at a nearby two-seated cruiser. I wasn't listening to his rambles, I was already inside the cruiser. He rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger seat. Once it was started, I didn't know what to do from there. Michael pushed a button and it took off into the air. I held him a thumbs-up, and he winked at me. He pressed another button and the cruiser fell back down. "Well, we know what that does!" He pushed the button that made it go up again and I put my hand on what looked like a throttle. I pushed it forward and the cruiser moved backwards.

"Hold on tight!" I warned. Soon, we were speeding down through the nest. We landed at the ramp leading up to the forest. "Where'd you learn to drive like that?" Mike asked, impressed by my skills. "My dad let me drive when I was seven. I guess I never forgot how." As we entered the forest, I managed to hear him whisper, "Man, wish my dad was that cool..."

I took a deep breath when we were inside. _It smells like home... _

_Jordan! What are you doing!_

_Samos? Oh no. _He was inside my mind again, and I didn't know what to do. _Stay right where you are! _I panicked. Tugging Michael behind me, I jogged off, making sure that I didn't kill him running like Superman. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! Just getting a little exercise!"

"But you already ran from here to the bar in less than an hour."

"Just come on! I'll explain when we're on the other side." When we got to the other side, we sat under the Tree of Life. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he said. This was a side of Michael that I'd never seen before. He was so peaceful and forgiving, unlike the Michael that I had met in the sixth grade. I chuckled remembering the good old times. "What?" He smiled and stared at me.

"Remember when you gave me this necklace and got down on your knees and asked me to the Valentine Dance at school?" I held up the necklace. He laughed and sighed. "Those were the good old days! We used to love to draw. I think I've lost my touch! Most of my drawings suck now!" I pulled out my notebook and opened it to a sketch I'd made of Keira. "It's nothing really," I said. "I've done better." We turned to another sketch. This time, it was of Jak. He looked rather handsome standing in the heroic pose I placed him in. Suddenly, Mike got all excited. "Do one of me!" he yelled. He got up and ran over to a rock covered in moss. Stiffling a giggle, I flipped to a clean page and gave him orders for a pose. "Lean back and act like you're sleeping!" He obeyed and did the cutest pose that I'd ever seen.

_You really do like him, don't you?_

_Yes, Samos. I do._

_Tell him then!_

_No way!_

_What if he feels the same?_

_What if he doesn't?_

_You never know. _"Jordan?" I snapped back to reality. "You kinda' spaced out there. Something wrong?" I shook my head "no" and he returned to his pose. Thirty minutes later, the picture was done. "Finished!" I looked up from the drawing and nearly choked. There he was, acutally sleeping. _A nap doesn't seem so bad right now... _I set my notebook down and walk up to him. _Awww, how cute!_

_Tell him._

_No! _I sat down and rested my head on his shoulder.

_You'll never know if you don't ask... _I closed my eyes and breathed the words Samos had been begging for. "Michael, I think we're more than just friends, and I don't mean best friends." A smile spread across his face as he sat up to my soft whisper. He yawned and met my eyes. "You do?" I nodded my head and lay it back down on his shoulder. He closed his eyes again and lay down against the rock still smiling. "Me, too," he whispered.

_Me three!_

_Be quiet, Samos... You're ruining it._


	7. Anything But Beautiful

**_Chapter Seven: Handsome and a Beast_**

Although Samos had heard everything, I wasn't the least bit embarrassed. It was altogether romantic and cute, even if I was some sort of... Thing. But I still don't understand, how could he feel this way? My Dark Powers are uncontrollable, what if something bad happens? But like Samos said, no matter what happens, I have to be strong and willing to fight, for the world is yet again in danger.

We came back to the bar after we woke up two hours later. Daxter thought we got lost, and immeadiatly started to yell at us. "Where were you two? I was worried sick!" We just shook our heads and sat down. Keira, of course, was dying to hear what happened. Even though she was like a sister, I decided it was best that it stayed between me, Michael, and Samos.

Jak was going to take me out to a secret place that he wouldn't even tell me about. He said he would train me with my powers, and I couldn't help but be a little worried. What if I hurt him?

_That's impossible, Jordan. You have to remember that he has Dark Powers, too._

_But, Samos..._

_Just trust him my dear..._

I wanted to trust him with all my heart, but I just couldn't. We got up about four in the morning to begin. Jak came for me at the Naughty Ottsel and led me to his secret location. For some odd reason he took me to Vin's old lab. Then I realized where we were going. "We're going to the old Metal Head Nest!" He put a finger up to his lips and activated the portal. I'd already jumped through one of these, and I didn't like it. "Can't we drive?" I pleaded, not wanting to wind up in the wrong place again through a celestial error. "Don't worry! Everything will be fine!" he reassured me.

_Yeah, that's what you said when Kleiver sent you to take out "a few" Metal Heads..._

He jumped through first and I entered second. It was a lot like the first portal, only easier on my stomach. Surprisingly, I landed on my feet when the ride ended. I studied my surroundings. A small Metal Head scurried along the ground. _Eeeew. _"Um, Jak," I whimpered. "You _did _bring your gun with you, didnt' you?" He smiled at me and sat down on a rock. "Why?"

"_Jak!_" I whined. "What if something goes wrong!"

"You have me, what's there to worry about?"

"Well-"

"Nothing, that's what. Now, show me your claws." I held up my hands and turned them from side to side. "Not very big..." he said, unimpressed by their size. "But I bet they could do a lot of damage! Let's see!" He motioned for me to find a small Metal Head. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, actually. Get to it." I could see that he wasn't going anywhere until I found a Metal Head, for he had leaned up against the rock wall behind him. "Alright," I sighed, seeing that I wasn't winning. To my advantage, a scorpion-like Metal Head ran out in front of me. Streaks of purple and red flashed by my hand as I moved faster than the speed of sound to catch the monster. _Look who's calling who what..._

_Who said that? Samos?_

_No, dearest, it is I, Vegar._

_Vegar, you bastard! Get out of my head and stay out of my life!_

_Touchy, aren't we? I can see that you're angry at me. I will go for now, but remember these words: They will eventually destroy you. You can't stop them, no one can. Not unless you come back to me. Meet me at Mar's memorial tonight and I will see what I can do..._

"Jordan?" I jumped, realizing that I was still back on the Metal Head Nest. "What's wrong?" called Jak, seeing my lack of movement. I looked down at my hand. There sticking to the end of my claws was the small monster, kicking its legs and screaming for dear life. Jak walked up to me and gave me further instructions. "Now, see that small bit of skin right there?" He pointed at a small break of its metal plates. "Bite it."

"WHAT!"

"Just do it." Not wanting to get in any more trouble, I obeyed. I pulled it up to my face and bent its neck forward. Making a face to show that I wasn't enjoying this, I brought my fangs down upon the squealing Metal Head. It fell limp. "What happened?" I asked.

"You killed it." _I what? _Why didn't I feel sick? Normally, even after squishing a bug, I would double over and moan. For some reason or another, I wasn't sorry for it. "Good work!" he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "You see, Metal Heads are extremely weak under their armor. If you bite down on just a small piece of flesh, it will die. That's why they're covered in so much metal. Even the leader was." _Interesting. _I smiled and tore out the skull. It shined like the sun, only more dense. He picked it out of my hand and put it in his pack. "We'll keep this safe for ya'. Let this be known as your first kill!" I felt proud of myself. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _He told me to keep it, just in case I wanted to brag. It didn't look like much to brag over though. Its size was that of a toy poodle, and its legs were no longer than my forearm. Still, I kept it.

We went back to Haven after a few minutes of admiring my poodle-sized Metal Head. When we entered the bar, I hid the Metal Head behind my back. Michael walked up to me. "So, how was school, honey?" I sniggered and replied.

"I got you the coolest souvenier!" I drew the monster out from behind me.

"Oh my-" He suddenly realized that it was dead, and he turned all pinkish. "Don't you ever, EVER, do that again!"

"What's wrong, scared of it?"

"No! Well, I was until I knew it was dead!"

"Fraidy Cat!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"Children!" cried Samos. "Stop fighting! You're worse than me and Daxter."

"Are not..." mumbled Daxter. Samos glared at him and turned his gaze back to us. "Well, how _did _the training go?" I thought for a moment if I should tell them about my conversation with Vegar. _No, I should see what he wants tonight... _"It went great!" I said, making sure that I didn't sound suspicious. Jak stood forward and argued. "Well, there was this one time that you spaced out for a couple of minutes with the Metal Head still in your hands." Beads of sweat started to form around my brow. "Yeah, you've been doin' that a lot lately," said Michael, sounding like he thought I was up to something. I shook my head. "I'm fine! You know how I like to day dream!"

"In the middle of a battle?"

"Well, it wasn't a _real _battle." And it wasn't, I basically bit it and it died. Almost too easy. I grinned evily. "Ya' wanna know how I killed it?" Mike gulped and nodded his head slowly, curious as to how I killed it with such little effort. "Well, I picked it up and it started screaming bloody murder. Then, I slowly bent his neck forward..." As I told the story I did all the movements dramatically. "He screamed even louder. And then..." I paused, Michael was leaning closer with every word and motion. "Then what?"

"And then, I sank my long, sharp fangs into his soft, tender neck! He instantly fell limp as I brought my teeth further to his flesh with a loud _squish!_" Daxter put his hand over his mouth and ran to the back of the bar, Tess following much the same. Mike, however, thought it was the most wonderful thing in the world. "Awesome! Are you gonna keep it?"

"Yep! I'll hang him above the door for all to see!"

"Wow! I can't wait to see you kick more Metal Head ass!" _Yep. I'll kick more ass. But it won't be a Metal Head..._

That night I was careful not to be seen as I crept about the alley behind the Naughty Ottsel. Climbing through pipes and sliding down sewers, I quickly headed towards Mar's Memorial. To my disgust, the brown and bitter Ottsel was on his head, sneering an awful smirk. He jumped down and looked me in the eye, well, tried to. We stood in complete silence. Finally, he held out his hand. "I know we got of on the wrong foot my dear," he said through gritted teeth. "So why don't we start over. How can I make it up to you."

"By getting the hell out of this city. For good."

"Dearest! I'm trying to be reasonable!"

"Well try harder."

"Why don't I take away those silly powers?" I froze. _Should I trust him? What if he only makes them worse? _"Well?" he inturrupted. I could tell that he had read my thoughts, and now he was cooking up another plan to get to my core. _Maybe he's not lying..._

_Jordan! Don't trust him!_

_Get out of here you fool! Trust me, darling._

_He's only trying to make matters worse!_

_But-_

_Listen, Jordan. I can make you human again._

_Come back to the Naughty Ottsel!_

_Stay!_

_Go!_

"STOP!" I screamed. Samos and Vegar had been inside of my mind for long enough. I sprinted towards the direction of the Naughty Ottsel. When I got there, everyone was crowded around Samos. A strange portal was swirling before them. _He... He said he didn't tell anyone! _"You! You can't just mind your own business, can you? I can't believe you followed me! And after all those times you said you kept everything secret!"

"We're just trying to protect-"

"No! I could've been okay!"

"Jordan, be reasonable!"

"Mike, stay out of this! You don't know what it's like! To be..." I stopped. _Can't. Keep. Control! Run! Don't go back, ever_! Like before, I took off, leaving the others in my dust. I wasn't running at ninety, but still I was quick enough to resist being caught_. You're not okay, no matter what they say!_

_Jordan, listen-_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Unfortunatly, another Freedom Fighter had grabbed hold of me. "You're under-"

_SLASH! _The guard lay before me, dead. Michael came running up behind me. "J-Jordan," he stuttered. I could tell that a knot had welled up in his throat, for he tried to swallow many times that moment, but failed. "I was wrong," he mumbled. "You _are _a monster." Reds and purples started to swirl around me, visible to everyone who was watching. "What the hell is going on!" Jak ran up behind Mike; Torn, Ashlynn, and Daxter close behind. Keira ran up behind me. "Stop, Jordan!" she screamed, but I couldn't hear her, the rage was too powerful. "Get... AWAY!" The cloud of darkness got bigger and bigger as my anger continued to grow. Suddenly, my feet left the ground. The pit was taking us all in!

A rough hand seized my shoulder. Sparks of purple left my body as I was electrecuted with Dark Eco. I looked down to meet the most fearsome eyes that I ever had. They were pits of blackness, revealing no signs of human similarities. I panicked as I realized who it was. Jak. I was slammed on the ground and the black hole disappeared. Fury was burning in my eyes as I gazed into space, trying to find the old Jordan within. _Think happy thoughts... Like your first day of school... You got beat up by some fourth graders... How 'bout your first dance with Michael? _I would never forget that day. He gave me my beautiful necklace two hours before the dance that way I would have no choice but to say yes. He even payed for everything. It was so romantic.

_Jordan... _The music was loud, but we managed to get to know each other better...

_Jordan! _And that annoying John cut in...

"JORDAN!" My head rolled around and snapped back into place. "Are you alright?" Everyone was standing around me with wide eyes, some people I didn't even know. A four year old reached out and touched my head around my horns. She seemed scared, but yet her curiosity got the better of her. My legs were trembling with fear. _What will they do with me? _Back up Freedom Fighters fought their way through the crowd and cuffed me. "Jak?" I pleaded. He didn't move. They all just watched me be loaded in the cruiser yet again. "Jak!" I called louder, thinking he didn't hear me. But he did hear me, and yet he continued to stare. As they shut the cage door to the cruiser, I caught him mouthing the words that actually hurt in a situation like this: "I'm sorry."

"No! Don't let them take me! HELP ME! I'M NOT A MONSTER! I'M A NORMAL TEEN! JAK! KEIRA! TORN, ASHLYNN... SOMEBODY, HELP!" I screamed their names and nobody followed. All I remember was yelling and kicking the sides of the cage, begging for mercy. Nobody cared...

_I was wrong. You _are _a monster..._

"I _am _a monster." I whispered those last words as they dragged me down the long chamber of cells...


	8. Nothing but Nothing

**_Chapter Eight: Nothing but Nothing_**

Tears spilled down my face as they tossed me into the same cell as last time. Crawling around in the dark, I found the light switch again and tripped it. Kleiver wasn't there anymore. They knew I would enjoy it too much if I had company. _I guess a montser is doomed to live alone... _

After a few days in prison, I became acustomed to the rough environment. Even though I knew this was bad, I had tried many times to look on the bright side. _Well, you got your adventure. And besides, maybe they're missing you so much they're already cooking up a plan to get you out! _

_Don't be so sure about that, my dear._

_Vegar! You did this! You got what you wanted, now leave me alone!_

_Here, why don't I show you? _Just then a small, bright portal opened up in front of me.

_Jump in. _I was suspicious at first, but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. Holding my breath, I leaped into the portal, tensing my muscles for fear that it was a trick. When I opened my eyes and released my breath, I was in the Naughty Ottsel. _He's released me!_

_Not quite._

_What do you mean?_

_This isn't real. You're not real. You're just a myth. _I looked down at my hands. They were see through. _I get it. It's just so I can see everything on the outside. I knew that was too easy... _Michael entered the room. I'd seen things like this on TV, so I knew he couldn't see me. In fact, he walked right through me. _How rude. _

"Hey, Jak!" He had been sitting up at the bar the whole time. Drunk. "Ughhh," he mumbled. Mike tilted his head to the side. "Hangover?" Jak slowly nodded his head and lay his head down. _Poor guy. He _really _misses me. _

_Keep watching._

Keira walked in with a smug look on her face. She sat next to Jak and lay her head against his fore arm. "Last night's party killed me." It felt like my heart stopped. 

Party? Michael sat down next to Jak and Keira and smiled. "Well, I had fun!" I coudn't breathe. Not that I was alive, but still, it wasn't comfortable.

_And they don't even miss you! _

_Shut up, Vegar! Just wait. I'll bet they're just pulling my leg! _Daxter jumped up from behind the counter. He leaned up against Jak's shoulder and smirked. "Hey, how come you and Ashlynn left the party so early?" _Oh...My...God... _Jak sat up and looked at Keira. "Hey, how come you and Torn were the last to leave?" _Holy...Shit..._

_Yes, Jordan. All of your little dream couples had _fun _with the wrong people!_

_No! This can't be happening! I can't let this happen!_

_But it already did... _He was right. It'd already happened, and nothing could change it. "I can't believe they don't miss me," I whispered to myself. I felt dizzy as the room started to swirl. Soon, I was back in my cell. _They don't even care._

This was the third depression that Ihad gone into since this whole thing started. First, my family. Next, my powers. Now, my friends. It was just too much. This had to stop. _End it. End it yourself. _He said they would kill me, but he was wrong. I would be the one to do it. They're just helping. I raised my claws high above my head. _You got your adventure..._

_Stop!_

_What now! Come to depress me even more? And tell Ashlynn and Jak that I hope they had _fun _last night!_

_What are you talking about?_

_You know very well what I'm talking about, Samos! Everyone was partying because they were happy that I was gone! Even Torn and Keira did "it"!_

_No, no, no, silly girl! That was Vegar!_

_Huh?_

_I brought you back from that horrible image. He was tricking you! He wants you to die!_

_Why? He practically created this "monster" inside of me._

_Remember? You were just an experiment gone wrong. They think they have no use for you! Vegar didn't want to get dirty killing you himself._

_Where's everybody else?_

_Right here with me._

_Tell 'em I said "hi"! I've got some business to take care of!_ With that, I shut off my mind to Samos and concentrated on a plan. I paced my dungeon as other thoughts poured into my mind:

_How could I be so stupid! Keira loves Jak! And besides, Ashlynn likes him, it doesn't mean that he likes her back. Anyway, back to my plan. Well, I can't go back out the way I did last time..._

The vent had been removed from the ceiling for fear that I would escape again to murder. _Hm, I guess they're smarter than I thought. No big. I'll just find another way out... _I lay down on my "bed" and scammed up another plan. _Vegar, so small, and yet so stupid. I wish I could crush him beneath my bare feet! _Without thinking, I kicked the end post of the bed. It hurt at first, but then I realized what I had done. I'd bent the post all the way back. _Sweeeeet. _I got up and examined the door. _Sturdy, but probably not sturdy enough! _Like before, I reared back my hand and swung.

_CRASH!_

The door fell back revealing two Freedom Fighters. "Oh my God!" one screamed, leaving the other behind to face me. "Wha-wha do you w-want?" he stuttered.

"Nothing," I said casually, having made another plan. "Nothing?" he said suspiciously. "That's right. Nothing." He took a step forward, becoming braver, or stupider, by the second. "I'm going to have to arrest you... Again."

"Hey, may I remind you that I can kill you with just one swipe." He was drained of his courage, or stupidity, and stepped back to his old position. "All I want is a little help..." The guard stepped forward again, seeing as I was just playing with him. _This is neat! I can make people dance! _"Then again..." He stepped back again. _Do-si-do! _

"Nevermind, just listen to my offer: If you help me get out of here and promise me to help slit Vegar's throat, I'll spare your life. Deal?"

"Deal!" _That was quick. How pathetic... _I held out my hand and told him my name. "Jordan, huh? I know you! You're that weird girl that they brought from the other world! I'm Garret, Captain Garret." His voice seemed distant, and I could tell that he was not totally sure whether he wanted to help or not. "Well, how do we get out of here?"

"How do you _want _to get out of here?" _Smart ass. _

"Alive and well, thank you! Got any secret passages around?" Garret nodded and pointed at a nearby gate. "It's not really secret, but it goes underground all the way to the port!"

"Perfect!" I must have surprized him, for he once again jumped back...again. "Look, I'm not gonna' hurt you, okay? I thought I made this clear! Now, let's go." Garret gulped and headed for the door, double taking every step. _Dude, just trust me! _

It was a long walk, but it was worth it. For when we got to the saloon, I recieved hugs and back slaps every time I took a step. _I'm so special. _"I can't believe you made it out!... Again!" Mike was in front of me, beaming like he had just won a year's supply of chocolate. _Mmm, chocolate. Well, it's not like I could have it if I _did _get a hold of some. _I licked my braces as I though of this. They were supposed to be removed in another year or so. I wonder if they did stuff like that here? _Yuck, don't even think about it! _"I'm just glad to be back."

"Look out, Jordan!" Daxter shouted, having spotted Garret. "No, no! He's with me! Captain Garret here helped me escape!" Garret saluted to Jak, who saluted back. To my amusement, Mike saluted also. Everyone laughed at him. "What did I do?" he whined. He crossed his arms and huffed. "I don't see what's so funny..."

"Oh, Michael!" I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed as hard as I could. My powers were also good for super hugs. "Jor-dan,choking... Can't... BREATHE!" He shoved me away and rubbd his neck. I smiled sweetly and twisted back and forth on my ankle. "Oopsy!" Jak walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, right now, you're anything _but _cute!"

"Oh, well," I sighed, and sat down on the bar. "I say we have a party!" Daxter shouted. "In honor of our new friends."

"Sounds good to me," said Ashlynn. _Yeah, I'll bet. _"Oh, yeah!" yelled Michael! He reached for his bag and pulled out his CD player and slipped in a Green Day CD. "I love them!" This was the first time in weeks that I'd actually summoned the strength to raise my voice. Unfortunatly, that was the last of my energy. I collapsed to the floor. Before I hit, Jak caught me. "Why don't we party tomorrow night?" he suggested. _Bless you, Jak... _"Sounds good to me." And I fell asleep right then and there. The only thing I remember was the sound of Daxter laughing before I was completely out cold... Again.

**(Hold on for the next chappie!)**


	9. Captain Garret

**_Chapter Nine: The Commander_**

Finding Garret brought many advantages to our team. For example, if I wanted get some fresh air, I could go whenever I wanted, not wait until the butt crack of dawn when everyone's asleep. Plus, he was an experienced fighter. He didn't seem like it at first when I first met him, but Garret lossened up after a few days at the Naughty Ottsel. Michael seems to have taken a liking to him also.

Michael and I still haven't told anyone about our little cuddle session yet. Maybe we never would._ Boy, if my dad new about this, he would kill me! _

I hadn't used the cell phone in awhile. Hopefully it hadn't lost service. One day, Mike and the others gathered around as I tried to use it. Thankfully it rang. "Who ya' callin'?" asked Michael.

"My mom. She seemed real shook up the last time..."

"Hewo?" This time, the voice sounded younger. A LOT younger. "Karson?"

"Who's that?" I turned to Daxter who looked extremely confused. "He's my one year old brother!" The fat baby on the other end gasped. "Jordi! Way miss oo!" I laughed remembering his first words. _Baba, Dada, Mama... And shit. _"Listen, young fat one. Is Mommy there?"

"Nup! Mommy wen to powice tation!"

"What did he say?" I smacked Daxter on the back of the head. "Karson, do you mean _police station_?"

"Uh huh! Bubuh is washin' me. He is sweepin', so _shhhhh!_"

"Karson! Don't hang up the!" _Click! _"Phone..." I hung up and sighed. "I don't know who it was that taught him how long he's supposed to talk on the phone, but it sure as hell wasn't me!" Michael laughed. "You got that right! I'll bet that if you could, you'd be on the phone with your pals all day long!"

_Tiffany. _I picked up the phone again and dialed my best friends number. _Brinnnnng! _

"Hello?" _Ah, good ol' Tiff. _"Tiffany, it's me! Jordan!"

"JORDAN! Oh my God! OH MY GOD! Where are you! You've been gone for over a month!" _I have? Seems like a couple of weeks... _"I can't say. Listen, if you want to find me, grab something from my room, give it to Ellie and follow the trail to Houston, but you have to go by yourself!"

"... That's real funny Jordan. Really funny."

"I'm serious! Just do it!" I took the phone away from my ear and checked the battery. It was dangerously low. "Tiff! Trust me! I'm your best friend in the whole world! Just grab Ellie and go! Something will be waiting for you there. Just trust!" And the phone went dead. We sat in silence before Garret spoke up. "Looks like you're not trusted all over the place." I threw him a "If-your-not-careful-I-might-not-keep-my-promise" look. He stared shamefully at the floor.

"Wow, I wonder what it's like to have real friends like that..." Everyone directed their attention to Michael who was staring off into space. "Ya' know, to hang with. To laugh with, to share secrets with! You've got it all." Small tears began to form at the edges of his eyes. "Michael... I know you think I've got it all..." _This is it. I'll tell him the full truth of what I thought about him. Now to get rid of the others..._

_Taken care of... _I turned my head towards the entrance to see Samos leading the others out. _Thanks... _A muffled whimper distracted me. Michael was trying his best not to sob. "Michael, don't cry." My voice was shaky. It was now or never. "Mike, these past three years were...horrible. I didn't know what to do when you left. It was like I was...obsessed." He sat up and wiped his eyes. "Really?" I nodded my head. "There wasn't a minute in the day that I wouldn't think of that great day when you would return to your home in Tennessee. But then that last night that you called me..." He hung his head. "So that's why you came for me."

"Yep."

"Jordan."

"Huh?"

"I felt the same way that whole time, too." I almost laughed and cried. _Did he just say what I think he just said? Oh no, my body's taking over again! _I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek lightly. Like all boys do, he jumped up and ran around the room. "Yahoo! I feel so much better now that I've gotten that off my chest!" I smiled, my face blushing into a fabulous crimson red. Even though his face was red too, he showed no signs of embarrassment. I got up and walked outside, leaving Michael to yee-haw around the bar some more...

The next day I found Garret sitting at the edge of Samos's old hut. _What's he doing here? _"Hey, Garret," I called. He jumped as usual and relaxed after a few moments. "Hey." His voice was distant like the first time I met him. But unlike our first meet, his armor was removed,but he wore a blue uniform. His hair was the darkest of black that I'd ever seen, almost blue. Agaotee covered his chin, giving his that perfect and handsome look to impress the ladies whenever he wants.

"Garret?" This time, he didn't even move. He just sat there...staring. "Whas' wrong?"

"Nothin'. I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking will make you feel better."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"Fine! I didn't want to talk to you anyway!" _Oh, yeah. The guilt trip._

"Wait." Still wanting him to feel guilty, I turned on my heel and acted like I had started to cry for him yelling at me. Unfortunatly, my powers forbidded me to be cute. "Don't start that crap!" _Damn powers... _

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep things on the low. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Okay, here goes. Well, when I was about your age, I had the same problem as Michael. No friends. My father had sent me to this academy so I could train to be a Krimzon Guard. I got kicked out for messing around with the weaponry. When I came home, my dad was furious. There wasn't a minute of the day that he didn't make me pay for it. Finally, I got the nerve to run away. I managed to make it past the city gates before the Baron came after me. Unfortunatly, they caught me and threw me in jail."

"Did they test Dark Eco on you, too?"

"Well, sort of. You see, after I was locked up for about a month, the Baron had finally decided it was time to start the Dark Warrior Program. That was when Jak came in. For days at a time I would watch him from my cell with horror. Every day they would strap him down to the chair and enjoy his suffering. At last, I couldn't take it. A few days later I managed to sneak a key off one of the guards. They'd absentmindedly left Jak in the torture divice unsupervised. I freed Jak and myself and we managed to escape."

"What happened?"

"We got caught, which only put me in worse trouble, not to mention Jak got it twice as hard. Now _I _was a part of the Dark Warrior Program. It wasn't as bad as what Jak had, though. They only gave me small shocks at a time until I became so weak I could hardly move. Like you, I eventually began to show signs of deformity. It wasn't long until these strange markings started to show..." He lifted his sleeve to reveal tatoo-like symbols. They wrapped halfway down his arm and stopped. "After a few weeks of nothing happening, they released me. And that's what I've been thinking about. All of this Dark Eco."

"How come you don't lose control?"

"I didn't have it as bad as you and Jak. Do you remember when you heard a guard and Vegar in front of your cell?"

"That was you!"

"Yes, it was me. I'm sure you remember when I said that some of your deformities have something to do with your age. These powers will eventually destroy you. There's nothing you can do about it, seeing that the last Precursor Power was given to Jak." I thought long and hard about this, and he was right. There was nothing I could do unless... _The Precursors themselves! _Without even saying good-bye, I sprinted towards the direction of the palace, hoping that Jak would be there...


	10. New Powers and Allies

**_Chapter Ten: The Arrival_**

Forgetting about the scared citizens, I rushed down the streets of Haven towards the palace. I didn't care what they thought, just as long as they were out of my way. If not, well, you figuire it out. Jak was the only one who could save me. Garret was right, they would eventually kill me without the last power of the Precursors. I had to find the _real _Precursors, even if it meant going by myself, which would be stupid considering with such little skill and knowledge of battle.

The elevator was _much _faster than what it felt like watching the TV screen. I'd estimate about fifty miles per hour, much too fast for and elevator. _Oops. Wrong lift. _I'd apparently gotten on the wrong ride, for I had wound up on the side of the palace that was the most heavily armed. _This should be fun...Not. _Suddenly a turrent began to fire. Ducking and weaving, I tried my best to avoid being hit. Being the clumsy idiot that I was, I got hit anyway. Screaming in pain, I clutched my right shoulder and crouched down out of range. Blood seeped through my clean white shirt as I desperatly fought for conciousnous. Sparks of Dark Eco fled from my hand to my wound. Expecting it to sting, I tensed my muscles and waited for the worst. _Why doesn't it hurt?_

I opened my eyes to find the wound completely healed! _Maybe these Dark Powers will help me get rid of them! Now about that turrent... _It was like I jack-in-the-box, waiting to pop out as soon as I came out from hiding.

"Need help?"

"AAAGGGHHHHH!" I jumped at least three feet off the ground, surprized by the unexpected voice. While in the air, I made a quick spin to find out who it was. Jak. "Don't you EVER do that again!"

"So-rry! I saw your little incident just then." He pointed at the once injured arm with the sleeve still covered in blood. It used to say "Brunette is the new Blonde," now it looks like "Brunette is the new Murderer."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, arms crossed. _What did I want to ask him? Oh yeah! _"Hey, Jak, I have to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"When the Precursors left on the giant ship, where did they go?"

"Hm," he mumbled. "I don't exactly know. They said something about the universe, maybe they're in the past!" _This is not good!_ "But I need them! Without their powers I'll, I'll..."

Suddenly, a burst of light exploded in the sky. "What the hell is that!" I yelled. Jak stared at it as if it were the most amazing thing he had ever seen. "It's arift." I looked back up at the sky to see a beam of the bright light hurtling towards us. "Get down!" Jak screamed as we both fell to the ground. While laying down on my stomach I managed to catch a glimpse of the city below us. _This is taller than the Empire State building! Heck, maybe two Empire State buildings! _

_BOOOM!_

I shut my eyes as the object made impact. We lay there for several seconds before getting up. I gasped at the person that lay before us. Tiffany. "Tiff! Are you alright!"

"Ughhhhh." She wasn't severely hurt, and I was thankful for that. After all, what would a girl do without her best friend? She stood on her feet and immediatly began to panic. "OH MY GOD!" I thought she was examining her surroundings, but I was wrong. She was examining _me_. "Jordan," she whimpered. Tears welled up in her eyes. "What happened to you? Where are we?" Tiffany looked like she would turn and run, but she didn't. Instead, she hugged me. Then I remembered, _Jak's still here... _I sort of shoved her away and began to explain.

"Tiffany, I know this is scary but we have to stick together on this one. Remember that game I always use to play and talk about?" She ran her hand across her face, illiminating the small droplets. "Yeah," she said in a shaky voice. "You always talked about Jak and Daxter!"

"Well, this might sound crazy, but we're not in the game. This is real!" Her eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that we're in another world! _De jah vu_! How do we leave?"

"We don't. We have to stay here. By the way, how did you make it to Houston so fast?"

"Houston? I was sucked down into the floor of my bedroom!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I was getting ready to _leave _for Houston when all of a sudden I fell through the floor!" _This is weird... _Jak was watching us and decided to step in. "I think we should get back to the Naughty Ottsel, Jordan. That turrent nearly ripped you to shreds the last time!" Tiffany noticed my shirt and panicked again. "Oh my God! What happened!" I thought for a moment and concluded that if I didn't tell her now, when would I?

"Long story short, the same thing happened to me that happened to Jak. Now I have these amazing powers. I came up here to find Jak and I got shot. But a couple seconds later I was able to heal myself with my powers. I'll explain the rest on the way to the bar..." I put my clawed hand on her shoulder. Unlike Garret, she didn't flinch. I guess it's really nice to have someone who understands...

Our long walk to the saloon gave Jak and I the chance to explain everything that happened, details and all. I even told her about Michael. "Mike's here! Cool! Is Blake!" I just shook my head and told her. "No, Blake's not here. Trust me, I've seen a lot of cute boys around here. Just pretend they don't have long, pointy ears!" We laughed and talked the whole way. I even got the chance to catch up on the latest school gossip. According to her, John went into some sort of mood swings every time my name was said. _That's what I was afraid of... _

Tiffany wasn't amazed by the large Ottsel sign out front. She just did that normal Tiffany thing where she raises her eyebrow and says, "O-kaaaaay." Entering the bar was a whole new story. She jumped when she saw Daxter and Tess. "Is that rabbit wearing pants?"

"I am not a rabbit!" yelled Daxter. "I'm an Ottsel!"

"Whatever," she said in a bored tone. "Hi, Michael!" Mike didn't recognize her at first, so he was rather confused by her greeting. "Uh, hi?" I stiffled a giggle against my hand and motioned everyone next to me. "Tiffany, I'd like you to meet Jak and Daxter." They stepped forward and gave a half-hearted wave. "This is Keira..."The sweet and timid lady extended her hand and Tiffany shook it. I don't know who's more like a sister: Tiffany or Keira? _Tiff, definately Tiff._ "...And Governer Ashlynn..." She held out her hand to shake Tiff's, but she didn't notice, and made Ashlynn look like a moron. _Good job, Tiffany! _"And the stiff guy is Torn..." He glared at me from the back of the bar and returned to his drink. "...And Tess..." The cuter Ottsel waved at her and continued to polish the glasses. "And last but not least, Samos!" Samos stepped forward. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"What! _You _brought me here!"

"Yes." My face said surprized, but my heart said 'thank you'. Daxter yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna' hit the hay." Everyone else nodded in agreement and headed for their sleeping quarters. When everyone but me and Tiffany had left, we sat down at the bar and talked some more, mostly about the secret stuff. "Jordan, I heard that John likes you!"

"Too late, already confirmed that. I made a prank call when I got here and made him tell me who he likes! He said Jordan, and I'm the only female Jordan I know!" Like I knew she would, she burst out laughing. "Tiff..." She stopped and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes?"

"I have to tell you something _really _important. You have to promise not to tell..." Tiffany never misses a secret, so she greatfully sat next to me, ready for the big secret.

"Um, I, I... Kissed Michael!"

"OH MY GOD! On the cheek, right?"

"Uh-huh. He acted like it was on the lips though!" We spent the whole night laughing about each others secrets and news. Well, we would have if Daxter hadn't kicked out for laughing and carrying on so loud. As we tried to find a place to stay that night, all I could think about was how to keep Tiffany safe from the clutches of Vegar... _I'll get you, Vegar. No matter what it takes!_

_Whatever you say, my dear. Whatever you say, I'll be waiting..._


	11. Training has Begun

**_Chapter Eleven: Training Has Begun_**

Tiffany and I never found a place that night. We ended up sleeping under Samos's Tree of Life with nothing but a rock as a pillow and some torn cloth we found on the street. During the day Haven City seems like the Wasteland itself, but during the night, it can get pretty damn cold no matter what part you're in. Although Tiffany didn't have much trouble getting to sleep, I lie awake all night thinking of ways to kill Vegar...

_Hmmm, this is a tough one. Choices. Maybe if a set him under a huge rock and flipped it over... No, I wouldn't be able to keep his head. Maybe I could slice him to pieces with my claws! Nah, too messy... Or I could just keep him as a slave..._

Evil thoughts zoomed in and out of my head for the remaining hours of the night. Since it was two in the morning, it wasn't long before Samos would show up. I shook my best friend as gently as I could. "Tiff, I know it's early, but we've gotta' go so we don't get caught! I don't want to be embarrassed!" She mumbled something that was too slurred beyond translation. Finally she got tired of me begging her to wake up and slapped my hand away. "It's freakin' three o'clock, Jordan! You don't wake up for seven more hours!"

"I know, I know. But it's just so hard to sleep in this city. This is so weird, it's like I've lived here my whole life with this instinct of knowing whether or not to sleep." She shook her head and lay back down. Unable to go back to sleep, we talked some more.

"Tiff, how's Mom?"

"Still a reck. She told me about that first time you called. Why did you leave?" I thought about it. _Why_did_ I leave? _

"I don't know. I guess I just needed some adventure, ya' know? It's like I was so desperate to have fun that I just took off.How oftendoes an opprotunity like this come along. I'll tell ya', never. You would've done it if Harry Potter had come along!" And it was true. She wouldn't even think twice about it if Harry and Ron were standing on her doorstep. Tiffany smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." I just rolled my eyes, stood, and stretched. "Well, we'd better get out of here before-"

"Too late."

"Damn!" Sure enough, there was Samos about ten feet in front of us. Tiffany stood beside me and stretched out her arms and legs. "Wow, you got tall!" She stopped stretching and decided to play funny. "Wow, you got deformed!" I laughed half-heartedly. _Well, at least it doesn't bother her... _Indeed Tiffany changed a lot since I had left. Her hair was about the same length as when I cut my own hair. Mine had grown out a little since then. Like I had said, she had grown about and inch.

"Um, if you two don't mind..." Samos stepped between us. "Oh, sorry." We left the forest into the Metal Head camp. Last night was a living hell coming through this part. I couldn't find a cruiser to drive like last time, so we wound up walking. Luckily, we only encountered one small Metal Head. It looked just like the one I had killed back at the nest. When I picked it up, it started squealing. Tiffany put her hands up to her ears. "What are you doing!"

"Killing it."

"It looks like you're about to-" I bit down on the monsters neck where Jak had said. When I pulled out its skull, I turned to Tiff, who looked like she was about to throw up. "What?"

"Let's just keep moving..."

But the next morning was different. Since Samos couldn't possibly have walked all the way here, he must've driven a cruiser. And how right I was... It was really fancy, so I knew I would get in trouble for taking it. As soon as I climbed in, Tiffany pulled me out. Even though I had Dark Powers, she was still a lot bigger than me. In the sixth grade, Tiff was like my body guard.As a matter offact, she's _still _my body guard.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Relax, I've done this before..." Tiffany just stood there, froze. She knew I wasn't the same anymore, but this one cut deep. "How many times?"

"Let's see, the first time I tried, I got arrested, and they turned me into the fine piece of work you see before you. The next time I didn't get caught."

"Jordan!"

"What?" It'd been a long time since Tiffany and I had fought. I personally thought that I had forgotten how to argue with her. Then I remembered the most important rule: Tiffany ALWAYS wins...

"Come on! Live a little! It told you this was the way things work in this place!"

"Yeah, but that's not the way _you _work!" _Oh, please don't piss me off! Bad things happen when I'm pissed off!_

"Listen, you just need a little training, that's all. I'm gonna' make you the roughest, toughest citizen around! Besides Jak and me, of course..."

"What makes you think _you're _so tough?"

"The fact that I can do this!" I drew back my hand hit a rather deformed tree. It burst into a million pieces, leaving Tiffany speechless. "Now who's the body guard?"

"Y-you are?"

"Yup! I am the devil's child, so watch out!" Once she recovered from her shock, we climbed into the cruiser and started to actas if I were giving her a driving lesson. "Now, you just put this hand here...Good! Now about this one, you put that one on the steering wheel." When all of her hands were in place, she was ready to drive. "Jordan."

"Yeah?"

"Do you _really _know how to drive one of these things expertly?"

"...That's the fun of it!"

"_Jordan_!"

"Just do it!" I excited the cruiser just as Samosemerged fromthe forest. "What's all the commo-MY CRUISER! Jordan, you get back here!" He was too late. I made Tiffany switch seats with me until we got a safe distance from the old Green Sage. We made it to the Haven City Bazarre before I decided that the coast was clear. "_Now_ are you ready for your lesson?"

"I guess so," she mumbled. "Seeing as you won't let me do anything else until I learn how to be rough." We switched seats again and she put her hands in the same places as instructed. "Now, all you have to do isdrive really really fast!"

"Jordan! Be serious!"

"I am! That's how Jak does it!"

"Why don't we get a lesson from him instead?"

"Okay, whatever floats your boat." So instead of taking a lesson from me, we ended upgoing to Jak. Before going to the Naughty Ottsel, we switched cruisers so nobody would catch us but Samos. We pulled up in a slightly smaller cruiser just as Jak was leaving. "Jak, wait!" called Tiffany. He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing driving one of those?"

"We were wondering if you could give Tiff a lesson..." He waited a moment before agreeing. "Okay, move over." I jumped out and left Tiffany in the driver's seat with Jak.

"Okay," he began. "Now all you have to do is drive really really fast!"She slammed her head on the steering wheel. "I'm living with idiotic dare-devils!" Jak turned to me, confused by her strange behavior. "Was it something I said?"


	12. Tiffany's Point of View

**_Chapter Twelve: Tiffany's Point of View_**

So Tiffany never learned how to drive properly, not that she needed to.Our lesson was cut short by Samos, who had finally found his stolen cruiser. We got told off BIG time for that. The paint was scratched off the sides from where I couldn't see, so we had to leave Jak and re-paint it.

Once the cruiser was as good as new, Samos wasn't through with us... "Girls, I'm very disappointed in you!"

"We know," we said in unison. This was the fourth lecture of the day, and it looked like this would be the longest. _Someone shoot me...Again._ "Therefore, I've decided that since you can be such dare-devils, you can go on your first mission alone."

"WHAT! We don't know how to fight! Not to mention our lack of weapons. Jordan, you never told me we'd have to fight!"

"What did you expect! For this to be like Animal Crossing?" _Ugh, what's the point? She always wins. _"Fine, you can stay here..." She looked hurt at first, but still, shedidn't want to give up the fight. "Okay, I will... But don't go alone!" Michael stepped out of the Naughty Ottsel. "What's all the noise for?"

"Michael! My main man! Good to see ya'!" He jumped as I put my arm around my shoulder. "How would you like to fight side by side with your best bud?" Mike stared at me. _Please don't say no. Please don't say no! _"Okay."

"Huh?"

"I said okay." _Sweeeet. _"Well, where are we going?"

"To the old mines. I may have figuired out a way we can save Jordan. You must get the Precursor Stone, it's probably the only way we can call the Precursors."

"Save her from what?" _Oh, crap. I forgot to tell Tiffany! What should I do?_

_Just come clean. She's your best friend! Do it. _"Uh, Tiff. You know these Dark Powers? Well, they'll eventually...Um. Eventually..." I gulped and barely whispered the next two words. "_Kill me._"

"WHAT!" _Hm, I think she's upset... _"You mean to tell me that these things are just gonna' get worse and worse!"

"Don't sweat. Samos says he's found a cure!" She hung her head and went back into the bar. Michael and I turned in the oposite direction and headed for the mines, my thoughts fixed on saving my life while trying my best to help others at the same time..._

* * *

_

_Tiffany's Point of View..._

"I can't believe my best friend in the whole world is gonna' die..." I knew she looked okay, but inside, she was like a ticking time-bomb. It'd been an hour since they left, and I was beginning to get worried. I remembered all of those times in the sixth grade that we shared together. Everywhere I went, she would follow, mainly for her own protection. Vulnerable as she was, she proved to be a good friend, and a goof ball.

And now she's changed so much. It's like the Dark Powers ate the real Jordan and put a miniature Jak inside of her. What happened to the small and squirrely Jordan? When she hit that funky lookin' tree, I wasn't really amazed. I just thought that it would make her feel better if she felt stronger, which she was actually. _She's proud of her powers, and there's nothing I can do about it... _My best friend is a murderer. She told me what she had done as soon as she escaped jail the first time. What killed me was the next time she did it, she didn't care. It's like she's blood thirsty for revenge. I know she'll do anything to get to that dude...Vegan? Or was it Viper? Whatever...

"Tiffany!" _What the?... _"Tiffany!" I suddenly remembered the high pitched voice. Michael... "Tiff! It's Jordan!" He rushed through the door of the saloon, without Jordan. Once he caught his breath, he looked more like he had been laughing instead of panicking. "Heh heh!" he chuckled. "Where's Jordan?"

"She, haha! She was, tee hee. She's back at the-ha! She's back at the mines! Hahahahahahahaha!" He went down on the floor almost crying. "You have to come see!" he panted. I rose from my stool and followed him to the mines...

It wasn't the most pleasant trip. Michael was so wrapped up in the hilarious thing that Jordan had obviously done that he forgot how to work the cruiser, so I ended up driving. And the only noise I heard was, "Hahahahahahahaha!"

After about thirty minutes, we finally reached the mines. "She's, haha! Over there!" He pointed to a large and dangerous looking machine. At the very bottom was a gigantic magnet, and stuck to it was none other than my best friend, struggling to free her braces from the clutches of the "dreaded magnet". I couldn't contain myself any longer...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE LAUGHING AT! Hahahahaha! How did this happen! Hahaha!" Jordan stopped her struggling and started to scream jibberish. "Gah may odda he-uh! I'b tuck! HEEEEEEEEB!"

It was no use, we weren't listening. Instead, Michael and I rolled around on the ground laughing our heads off, that is, until Jordan found somthing within her reach. "OUCH! What was that for?" She'd thrown it at Mike, who looked like he would throw the metal shard back at her. "Oh, come on Michael, wait until you can fight fair..." When we had laughed the joke unfunny, I sat by her side uncomfortably close to examine how she had gotten stuck while Michael told the story...

"Well, when we got here, everything was quiet. Then, this HUGE metal head pops out from behind the magnet. She was about to attack it when it flipped the switch inside of it. Next thing you know, she was screaming that her mouth hurt. Suddenly, she fell on the ground and started to slide towards the magnet. But before she got stuck, she managed to shoot this awesome beam, killing the Metal Head instantly!"

"Where were you that whole time?"

"Over there where she told me to go." He pointed a a crate far away from where the fight took place. "Thuddup," Jordan mumbled. "She said 'shut up'," I said sarcastically. Michael crossed his arms. "I say we leave her here, go get Jak, and he can use her for target practice!" I rolled my eyes and tried to feel around her braces. Jordan was obviously uncomfortable with me so close to her, so she slapped my hand away...

"Jordan, I didn't want to do this but... Mike, get me a screwdriver..."

"WHAAAAAA! Doe, Tiany, doe! Gah ge Chak!"

"Sorry, Jordi." Michael handed me the screwdriver that he had found lying on top of the crate he hid behind. "DOOOOOOOOE!" Mike held her arms behind her back as I started to unscrew the brackets on her braces...

Two hours went by. I _still_ hadn't removed her braces. Even though she was quiet, I could tell she was in horrible pain. I hated to do this to her, but we had no choice. We'd managed to make it through without damaging her teeth so far. In fact, they looked perfect. She had to get them removed in a few weeks anyway...

Within the next hour she was free, and hurting. She clutched her mouth as so as the last bracket came out. "Ahhhhhhh." I put my hand on her shoulder and led her out of the mines with Mike following close behind.

Luckily, Samos was able to kill the pain. Unfortunatly, she fell asleep two minutes later. Since we didn't get it today, we had to go back to the mines again tomorrow for the Precursor Stone. The next morning I knew I would have to apologize. I didn't on the way because I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me over her moaning. I know one thing, I won't be a dentist when I grow up...

**The next chapter will be back to my point of view!**


	13. The Prophecy of Eternal Peace

**_Chapter Thirteen: The Prophecy of Eternal Peace_**

"Jooooooordan." _Ugh, just leave me alone... _"Joooooooooooooooooordan!" _Please, just go away!_

"JORDAN!"

"Alright I'm up!" I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. It was three o'clock in the morning. "Was' da' rush?" Jak and Daxter sat at the edge of my bed. "We're gonna' meet Sig today! He's takin' us to go get Vegar!"

"Can't we get him here?"

"He's fled for theWasteland," Jak said glumly. Poor Jak hadn't been in the best of moods since he was informed that Vegar was once again on the loose. "We'll have to search for him..." I didn't think it was a problem, but Tiffany...

"I'll be damned if I'm going out into a desert hell-hole!" she yelled. I put my fingers in my ears to try to block it out. It wasn't working. "Remember the last time you went out on a mission!"

"Relax! We're goin' with Sig and there's no magnets out there! Besides, you've taken out muh braces already!"

"Somehow you've missed the point! I'm not worried about myself, Jordan. I'm worried about you."

"How touching..."

"Jordan Eli-"

"GOD DAMN IT! DON'T SAY MY MIDDLE NAME!"

"Jordan _Elizabeth _Dronebarger!"

"That's it!" I felt like leaping at her. _Control yourself! _Instead of killing her, I steadily put my hand down to my side and took a deep breath. _It's okay... _I couldn't help but let a small tear drop down to the floor as I shakily said what had been on my mind all along. "T-Tiff, i-if I don't d-do this, there may not be another chance..." Finally, I buried my head in my hand and choked back all the tears.

"Look, Tiffany, I'm not going to fight with you, soooooo..."

* * *

"NO, JORDAN! NO, NO, NO!" 

"Suck it up, Tiff. We've only been out here for an hour..." I'd managed to get Tiffany outside the walls of Haven, but she didn't exactly go without a fight. After thirty minutes of chasing her around the city, Jak finally got a hold of her and cuffed her. She was NOT pleased. So not pleased, that she kicked Jak in the most uncomfortable zone on a man's body. Well, he let go quick. As tough as he was, he was no match for what she had in store. It was up to me.

We finally caught when she ran into a dead end. Still, she wouldn't move. "Come on, Sig's comin'!"

"Who the hell is Sig!"

"He's a really _really _tough guy, he wouldn't let anything happen to us!" She stared suspiciously. "How do I know?"

"Just trust me." I reached out and grabbed the hand cuffs, but she tore them away. "Un-cuff me."

"You'll run."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will." I grabbed the cuffs again and held on tight. Even Tiffany was no match for _my _grip. "Just one question before we go."

"What's that?"

"...Tell me later if this hurts or not!" _I'm so stupid... _Sheripped the cuffs out of my hands once again and hit me over the head. The worst part about these cuffs is that they are made out of the toughest of metal and are extra thick to prevent escape. _Note to self: Talk to bastard that invented these things... _She hit me hard, but not hard enough. It hurt a lot, but that didn't stop me. Now she had a pretty good lead. _Ah, my Dark Powers! _I started to speed up to about fifty miles per hour. Sixty. Seventy. Eighty. Ninety! "Gotcha'!"

"Damn it!" I'd never heard Tiffany cuss this much in my life. Not in one day. "Now, about this running away from me...

* * *

"Just suck it up, we'll only be out here for a couple of hours..." 

"Oh, sure, you say that now but watch a storm blow by!" As if it were magic words that she had just spoken, the wind started to pick up. _If you hadn't said anything..._

Suddenly, a golden object whizzed past my head. "Great! I'm gonna' die, you're being lazy, and above that, somebody's littering!" The small object flew by again. _Next time..._ "Got it!" It wasn't a piece of gold, but still it looked valuable. "It's...a scroll..."

"What's it say?"

"I dunno', maybe we should take it back to Onin and Pecker..."

"_Who_?"

"Uh... You'll see..."

* * *

_Tiffany's Point of Veiw..._

"Sooooooo...This Pecker guy's a _Monkaw_? What the hell is a Monkaw?"

"A cross between a monkey and a mackaw..."

"I hate this place..." Normally, I wouldn't say I hated something or anybody, but I could make an acception for this city. I don't usually cuss either. Right now Haven is having a bad influence on me...

"Here we are!" We stopped in front of a large tent. "You said we were going to Onin and Pecker, not a fortuneteller!"

"Well, in a way, they're kind of fortunetellers..." As we ducked under the door, I took in my surroundings. I swear I've never seen so many dead things in my life. But the number one thing that caught my eye was an old blind woman with a bowl on her head. And inside the bowl sat the Monkaw. "I am Pecker!" He sounded foreign. "I am Onin's interpreter..." She waved her hands in the air and made fantastic glowing symbols in front of me. "She says it's good to finally meet you two..." Jordan was just standing there like she'd done this before.

"Yo, Pecker, I found this scroll outside the city walls. Can ya' shed some light on it?" Pecker flew up into the air and landed on Jordan's shoulder. "Hmmmm." He snatched it out of her hands and gave it to Onin. I didn't know how she read it because she appeared to be blind. _This place is creeeeeeepy..._ "Ah-hah!" I jumped at his sudden movement. "I know what it says! _Years may come and years will go-_"

"_But this scroll tells of the greatest heroes that this city will know.  
A warrior's spirit, one of the dark,  
O__ne of the Ancient Precursorian mark._

_The Warrior fought for all the world,  
With his weapons and pride  
And two little girls._

_The first young woman with the heart of a beast  
Fought for her friends, her city,  
And her enemy's decease._

_The third with the mark of the rule of ancient times  
Battled for peace, glory,  
And victory sublime._

_Years may come and years may go  
But this scroll tells of the greatest heroes that this city will know.  
So people of this city bow down on your knees,  
To the Almighty Jak, Jordan, and Tiffany!_"

"J-Jordan, you recited it perfectly! Is that what it really says?"

"I'm afraid so," said Pecker. "Old books and songs tell of how the three heroes of Mar's Prophecy of Eternal Peace. It says that if all three are present, Haven City will no longer in danger or in harm's way!"

"So, we came here for a reason..." Jordan was in deep thought. "So I'm the one with the Dark Spirit, Jak's the one of the Warrior-"

"And I'm the one of the Precursorian Mark!"

"But, where's the mark?" All my life I'd never come across any unusual marks. What could this mean? "Wait, Tiffany. Where's your birthmark?"

"On the back of my neck. Why?" All of a sudden, she put a clawed hand on the back of my neck. Then I heard a strange sizzling noise. "AHHHHHHHGH!" Jordan pulled her hand off of my neck and fell down on the floor. "Jordan!" She was rolling around screaming in pain. "OH MY GOD!" I pried her hand from the other and studied it. "Oh my God..." It was as if the mark branded her. The symbol was scarred into her skin. It looked like a pair of angel wings. Then I figuired it out. _I can't touch her..._ "These...powers," she grunted. "They're...getting worse." Her head spun and hit the floor. "JORDAN!" Pecker flew out the door and called back. "I'll go get help! Stay here and don't touch her!"

_Oh God, I'll give up anything if you just let her live! _I looked up at Onin. Her lips were pursed and she was waving her hands in a weird motion again. "I'm sorry, I can't understand- Wait, what's that?" It was strange, I could almost understand her. "You want me to do what? Call the Precursors? How? The mark?" I looked back down at Jordan and gasped. Purple tattoos covered her whole body. They swirled around her like they were the long creepy arms that would take her life with just a squeeze.

I put my hand on the back of my neck. "Please, save the Dark One!" As if answering my prayers, a bright light appeared in front of us. Out of the light came three small rodents. They looked like...Ottsels. The first one, which I assumed was the leader, was fat and held a staff. The next looked like he had just got off vacation. And the last looked extremely...stupid. "Ah, so you are Tiffany. Welcome to Haven City!"

"You're a little late for that. Listen, is there any way you can save Jordan. You know, the Dark Spirit?"

"So you have read the scroll?"

"Jordan did. But how did she know it? She didn't even read it!"

"Good question," said the stupid one. The leader rolled his eyes and began to explain. "Mar's Prophecy of Eternal Peace relies on you two. Without you, Jak would have to protect the city for the rest of his life! Now that you and Jordan have come, this city can live in peace. Vegar is the man that you must prove yourselves with. You must defeat him, or else many others will be in danger like your friend." He waved his staff around her head.

"But what can we do to save her?"

"Maybe you can save her."

"But if I touch her she'll get hurt!"

"No, no, no! It was_ she _who touched _you_! You see, Dark cannot hurt Light, that's why she was burned. Light will always win. But if Light touches Dark, the Dark will disappear!" I thought for a moment and placed my hand on her arm. The claws vanished along with the tattoes. "She's...healing!" Her whole body was back to normal was back to normal within a few minutes. "Now, if you don't mind," said the leader. "We'll be going..."

"Dude, can we get some grub on the way?" The fat one stared at the surfer Ottsel. "Nevermind..." With that, they jumped into the portal just as Jak and the gang showed up. "What was that?" said Torn.

"It was...the Precursors!"


	14. The Final Battle

**_Chapter Fourteen: The Final Battle_**

I didn't know what had happened when I woke up. Everyone was crowded around me at the Haven City Hospital. "How ya' feelin'?" asked Michael. I thought for a moment. _Boy, does my head hurt. _"Well, I feel like I faced a giant Metal Head, lost, then got trampled by a herd of mad cows!" He winced and held up a glass of water. "Drink it. You'll feel better."

"What happened?" I held up my hands. _What the hell? _"My powers!" There were no claws, fangs, horns...Nothing! _I'm...normal..._ "Tiffany saved you!" Tiff held her chin high and gloated. "It wasn't easy...I thought you were gonna' die right then and there!"

"But that still doesn't answer my question. What happened?"

"Well, when you recited the Prophecy, remember that mark they were talkin' 'bout? It turns out that you can't touch it! Dark can't defeat Light, but Light can banish Dark..." Then Jak took over. "It seems as if she's gotten rid of your powers, but we're not entirely sure..." Then back to Tiffany. "No, she needs them. Without them the city will be destroyed. We have to kill Vegar!"

"But how do I use my powers again?"

"Just try and concentrate!" said Jak. _Hmm, never concentrated a day in my life. _But like he said to do, I thought about my powers as hard as I could. Nothing. "Now let's think, what's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Daxter." He stuck out his tongue at me. Samos rolled his eyes. "Think harder."

"Waking up in jail?"

"'Atta' girl! How mad were you?"

"I was so friggin' pissed off I coulda' just...just-" With that I morphed into Dark Jordan. "Cool!"

"Now, think happy thoughts..." _Michael... _I instantly changed back to normal. "Great! Now let's go get Vegar!"

"Yeah!" I looked down at the bed. "Wait...What did you do with my clothes?" I was clothed, but in a hospital gown. "That, my dear child, is something for us to know and you to find out!"

"SAMOS!" I morphed back into Dark Jordan just as they left the room...

* * *

Once I finally found my clothes, it was off to the Wasteland. The only ones that came were Jak, Daxter, Michael, Tiffany, Sig, and me. While waiting for Sig to pull up in the Gila Stomper, Jak asked me what life was like in Tennessee. "Oh it was great!" said Tiffany. "Nothin' like hangin' at the Dipsy Doodle 'til your 'Dipsy Dead'!" I loved it whenever she put on her impression of a hillbilly. "Yup. Fishin', cattle ropin', it was the life! I tell ya', you can't beat goin' and throwin' rocks at the dumpster, no siree!" Everyone laughed.

"Hey everybody!" Sig pulled up. "Climb in!" It was sort of a tight fit, but we managed. On the way there Tiffany told more Tennessee stories while Jak and I thought over our attack. "Word is that he's got his own little base right here..." He pointed down at the map. "If we come from behind, we should be able to get past the guards. Once we're in...BAM! Vegar's history!"

I smiled. _Revenge is so sweet. _"Jak?" He looked like he was about to throw up. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." I didn't buy it. "Uh, Jak?" Suddenly he passed out. "Jak! Wake up! Come on!" Everybody stopped whatever they were doing, even Sig. He parked the Gila Stomper and grabbed Jak by the shoulder. "It's a high fever," he said. "He won't be able to fight!"

"But I can't do this on my own! Neither can Tiffany!"

"I'm sorry, looks like he's just gonna' have to coach you from the sidelines..." _I don't believe this... _Who would've thought that Jak would suddenly fall ill at a time like this? Michael climbed up front. "Well, we can't just sit here, so let's go!"

"Michael."

"Yeah?"

"We're here..." He blushed and jumped back into the back seat. "I knew that..." The base was humongous. Its walls stood at least seventy feet tall. Each wall was held up by large pillars topped with turrents and guards. Several guards were situated at the bottom in front of the enormous door with fire arms aplenty. "This...might be tougher than I thought..."

"Hey! Get out of here!"

"We've been spotted! Michael! You stay here with me. Jordan, Tiffany, Daxter. You three go around back. Be careful!" It occured to me that I wasn't the most skilled fighters in the world, so the chances of me slipping up along the lines were high. "Mike, if I don't come back, promise me you'll take care?"

"Promise, Jordan. Promise. See ya', soldier!" He ducked under the buggy as a bullet rushed past his head. "Bye, Michael!" _Now, time to get down to business! Vegar... _Just the thought of him made me angry, which was just what I wanted. "RAAAAH!" Being Dark Jordan made me feel powerful. And I liked it. Ducking and dodging bullets, Tiffany, Daxter, and I made it to the back of the base without and casualties.

"Now what?" asked Daxter. Tiffany and I exchanged grins and picked him up. "H-hey, what are you doing?"

"Upsy-daisy!"we yelled, as we launched Daxter over the wall. "AAAGHHHH!" We waited a couple of seconds before giving him instructions. "Daxter! Is there some sort of button in there that would open a door?"

"There's lots of buttons in here. Which one do I press?"

"Do what I do," called Tiffany. "Push 'em all!"

"Okay!"

"Tiffany."

"Yes."

"That was so stupid-"

BOOM! "Great." Daxter had apparently launched a bomb. _Michael! _I sprinted off in the direction of the Gila Stomper. "Jordan, wait up!" I wasn't listening. There were more important things to tend to. When I got around the corner, I found the gang safe and sound. "Man, that was awesome!" screamed Mike. "This huge bomb exploded right in front of us and took out all of the guards!"

"Hey, guys! I think I found it!" The gigantic doors opened. "Well," grunted Jak. "This is it..." I nodded. "Let's show 'im what we're made of."

"Jordan, if we don't make it out of there, I just want you to know that you were the best friend I ever had," said Tiffany.

"Mine, too," agreed Michael. _Oh, God. Don't make this hard! _"Let's go!" Everyone ran towards the door. Sig had pulled Jak's arm over his shoulder to support him. "Jordan, before you go in there," he said. "Take this... You seemed to be interested in it a while back."

"Oh my God..." He handed me the Morph Gun. I switched from mod to mod like I had always dreamed. It was heavy, but I didn't show signs of dropping it. "Take care of it."

"I-I can h-have it?" He nodded and pushed Sig away from him. "I'm through with saving the world. It's your turn..." I truly felt like crying. This was a very sentimental moment, it just had to do with an extremely large gun. It was so touching that Ichanged back to normal. I hoisted it over my shoulder and tried to carry its weight. "Thanks, Jak..."

"Are you comin' or what?" Daxter was standing in front of the door with crossed arms. "Hurry up!" Sig slung Jak's arm back over his shoulder and began to run again. "Come on, let's get him!"

"Charge!"

"Give him what he asked for!"

When we got inside, all was quiet. All of a sudden, the lights came on. The place looked like an arena. It was like he was...waiting for us... "Ah, so you finally decided to show up, eh?"

"Vegar!" Another light came on at the far end of the arena. Vegar stood under it. "He's...human."

"That's right, my dear! The Precursors were very kind to me!" He waved his hand towards a small door. Out of the door came two guards holding a cage. TheOttsels were inside. "This cage was made to resist even the Precursor's powers!"

"Let em' go! It's me you want," I yelled. "Bring it on!" I cocked the Morph Gun and held it up with all my strength. Then I morphed into Dark Jordan, which seemed to make the gun lighter. "Oh, I won't be the one facing you, dear. My...friend will!" The doors behind us closed and the doors behind him opened. "Shit!" Making the ground shake with every step, the dragon slowly made its way into the arena. "Yeah, this is definetly going to make things harder..."

"GARRRRAGHHH!" roared the dragon, shaking a few of the lights down from the wall. "Come on, Tiff. It's up to us..." We stepped forward. "But I don't have a-" Sig threw his Peacemaker to Tiffany. "Oh..."

Switching the gun to blaster mode, I began to fire at his legs. This only pissed him off. He swiped out at us with his huge claws, but Tiffany and I jumped out of the way just in time. Tiffany charged up the Peacemaker and released it when it was fully loaded.

BANG!

It hit the dragon on the chest. _Oh yeah, now we've done it. _The monster once again struck out. I got lucky, but Tiffany was sent flying back towards the others. Sig caught her and set her down next to Jak. "Hello," she mumbled. Jak looked up from Tiffany and yelled, "Jordan! Use your Dark Powers! Hit him in between the eyes!" _I won't let you down Jak! _Summoning all of my courage, I charged at the dragon. Many times he tried to hit me, but everything he had to throw at me wasn't good enough.

Now I was at his feet. Once he almost stepped on me, but thankfully I escaped being crushed. I held up my hands and buried my claws into his skin. As I climbed towards his head, he tried to sling me off. "WHOOOAAA!" It was just like being at the rodeo, only _I _was the one on the bull. Finally, I made it to the top. "Nighty-night!" Then I emitted a blast of Dark Eco into his head. The monster closed his eyes and toppled over right on top of Vegar.

"NOOOOO," he yelled, but it was too late. I had won...


	15. My Wishes and Dreams

**_Chapter Fifteen: My Wishes_**

"People of Haven City! I give to you...our heroes!"

"HEROINES!" It was the greatest day of my life. I had just saved the world with the help of my closest friends. Life couldn't be better. "For your bravery and courage," said the leader of the Precursors. "We will grant each of you one wish, that is Jordan, Tiffany, Jak, and Michael!" _Hmmm, now what will I wish-_

"I WISH BLAKE WERE HERE!" screamed Tiffany. The leader held up his staff. "As you wish!" A huge light appeared in the sky, much like the one that Tiffany fell through. The bright light released another beam of light and crashed at Tiffany's feet. "Ughhh," mumbled Blake. He stood and looked around. "Blake!"

"Tiffany! Where are we?"

"Um...I'll explain later. Just celebrate with us!" Confused, Blake shrugged his shoulders and stood next to Tiffany under Mar's Memorial. _I wish this crowd would go away. Crowds make me nervous..._ "Jak! Make your wish!" _Boy, you'd better not wish for Ashlynn, cause I'll un-wish it! _"I wish..." He closed his eyes and thought his wish. _Please don't wish for Ashlynn. Please don't wish for Ashlynn! _"As you wish!" Suddenly, a strange crumbling noise erupted from behind us. The palace was being rebuilt all by itself! Ever since the Metal Head attack, everybody's been too busy to even get started on it. "I put a few extra rooms in it for you guys," said Jak.

"Please tell me I have my own room!" I blurted. Everyone, even the crowd, began to laugh. "What?" Now it was Michael's turn. "Be warned, young Michael. You will not be able to survive!"

"What do you mean?"

"If you stay here too long, you will die! Any outsiders, except for the ones in Mar's Prophecy of Eternal Peace, will eventually die!" Michael hung his head and whispered his wish: "I wish I could go home..." Fantastic swirls of blue and purple danced in front of him until forming a circular gate. "Michael?" He turned to me and smiled. "I'm gonna' miss ya', Jordan."

"I'm gonna' miss you too, Michael..."

"I'm gonna' be sick, Jordan and Michael," Daxter yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him. Mike turned on his heel and headed for the gate. "Bye..." That was the last time that I ever saw him again. _Whatever you do, don't cry. Not in front of all these people... _"Jordan?" Keira put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. Hurry, make your wish!" _Oh yeah, it's my turn! _I was so excited. Jak was nowhere near Ashlynn! But Michael... _No! Don't think about him. You'll start crying! Yes! That's it. Just. Calm. Down. Now- Oh, yes, yes, YES! He doesn't like Ashlynn! Get yourself together before-_

"I WISH JAK AND KEIRA WOULD GET MARRIED AND HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN AND GRANDCHILDREN SO THAT THEY CAN FINALLY BE TOGETHER LIKE GOD INTENDED!"

"What the hell?" _Oops... _"Uhhhh, Jak? Keira. I can explain!"

"As you wish!"

"NO, WAIT!" _Too late. _Jak and Keira instantly stood by each other's side as if the world would end if they didn't. It was romantic, but I was still busted. "Jordan! Is that the only reason you came here?" called Samos.

"No! You've got to be cra- yes." Jak stood with his arms crossed with Keira close by. "So _that's _what you wanted to talk about!"

"No, I-"

"And that's why you told me that Jak and Ashlynn's kiss didn't matter!"

"Just let me expla-"

"Now you're gonna' get it!"

"Have mercy!" Jak had already begun to chase me. _Please don't kill me. Please dont' kill me! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! _

_Now you're in for it!_

_Shut up, Samos!_

"See ya' Jordi _Elizabeth _Hamburger!" _Now I'm pissed. _I made a big u-turn around the memorial and towards Tiffany. "You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled. Then I remembered: I wasn't Dark Jordan. _Man, she is _sooooo _gonna' kick my ass... _Forgetting what was going on, I stopped, which gave Jak the chance to catch me. He put me into an arm lock and whispered in my ear. "I just wanted to say-"

"Look, if you're gonna' kill me, do it now..."

"No! I wanted to say 'thank you'."

"Huh?"

"If you didn't make that wish, I would've never gotten together with Keira." I smiled. Maybe life in Haven wouldn't be so bad after all...

"Now there's only one thing left to do..."

"What's that?"

"Make you one of us!" The leader of the Precursors waved his staff at Tiffany and I. When I opened by eyes, I felt of my ears. _I'm and elf! _"AIEEEE!" _Something tells me that this may take a little time for Tiffany to get used to..._

* * *

_Three years later..._

_Jordan, Tiffany, and Jak were able to keep the city safe for three years. Now that the Prophecy was complete, Haven could live in peace. _

_Just as Jordan had wished, Jak and Keira were married. They are now expecting a child..._

_Haven City Hospital..._

"I sure do hope it's a not a boy," said Jordan. "I'm tired of 'em."

"Oh, come on, Jordan. You should at least be happy that you're wish came true!" Tiffany sat next to her in the waiting room with Torn, Ashlynn, their baby boy Nicky, Tess, Daxter, and _their _baby boy Bram, and Samos. "I wonder how Keira's doing," worried Samos.

"Shut up. Let's not get worried! It's not like something'll go wrong!" Everyone froze at Daxter's words. Jordan picked up his tiny son. He was just small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. She'd come to like baby boys now that she was sixteen. Her seventeen year old friend Tiffany was growing and maturing just as fast as she was.

"Ahem!" All heads turned toward the doctor standing in front of the delivery room door. "I am happy to say that Jak and Keira now have a beautiful..." He built up the suspense by stopping in the middle of his sentence. "...Baby boy!"

"Noooooo! Check again!" Tiffany slapped Jordan in the back of the head. Jordan smiled and asked if they could see him. The doctor nodded and let them into the nursery. "Awwwww, he's so cute!" Everybody crowded around the window to get a better look. The babe wiggled around and peeked out of the blanket. His eye's were as blue as Jak's. A blonde strand of hair was visible under his cap. "Yup, I can sense it. He's gonna' be just like him. I can't wait 'til they bring him home..."

**_The End..._**

**_I'm currently working on the sequel, so hang tight!_**


End file.
